BROTHER-IN-LAW
by cbmascots
Summary: Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun harus berjuang mendapatkan restu dari kedua kakak laki-laki Baekhyun yang overprotective. Juga ayahnya yang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Apa saja yang harus Chanyeol lakukan demi mendapatkan wanita secantik Baekhyun? dan apakah Chanyeol mendapatkan izin untuk mengencani Baekhyun? CHANBAEK-KAISOO-HUNHAN (GS for UKE) BAD SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Brother-in-law**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction by cbmascots**

 **Chanbaek / Kaisoo / Hunhan**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana jeans santai itu tak berhenti melangkah maju dan kemudian berbalik lagi sedari tadi. Surai coklat madu yang diikat ekor kuda itu pun mulai berantakan, dan tambah berantakan lagi saat dia mengacak rambutnya kembali mendengar dentuman pintu yang cukup keras.

 _Ditolak lagi_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati, ia kemudian menghampaskan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjangnya. Meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan balasan untuk temannya diseberang sana,

 _Dia ditolak juga..._

Hanya tiga kata tersebut yang dapat Baekhyun ketik, tak lama sang teman pesan –yang sangat- singkatnya, 3 balasan berturut.

 **Jongdae**

 _Aku sudah menduganya. Kkk_

 _Bahkan lelaki semacam Joohyuk pun ditolak._

 _Sebenarnya bagaimana tipe adik ipar bagi kedua kakakmu itu, Baek_

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia mengetik balasannya,

 _Mereka mempunyai kriteria yang sangat tinggi, bahkan melebihi tinggi badanku:(_

Selepas menekan _send_ pintu berwarna putih gading tersebut diketuk. Tanpa menebaknya Baekhyun sudah tau kalau itu pasti Jongin, kakak tertuanya. " _open the door, dear"_ dan tebakannya jarang sekali salah. Suara tenang dibalik pintu adalah milik Kim Jongin. Lelaki bersurai hitam dengan kulit kecoklatan dan tinggi badan kurang lebih 180 cm.

"kalian menolaknya lagi. Itu berarti kalian melanggar peraturan _appa_. Dan kalian patut dihukum" saut Baekhyun mencoba sedingin mungkin, dibalas dengan hembusan napas kasar dari pria diluar kamarnya.

Ah, aku lupa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Jadi tadi Joohyuk atau Nam Joohyuk atau ketua club basket di sekolah Baekhyun atau lelaki yang pernah menjadi model salah satu majalah Korea dengan pose _topless_ adalah lelaki ke 20 (kalau Baekhyun tidak salah hitung) yang mengajaknya berkencan, dan menjadi lelaki ke 20 juga yang mendapatkan tolakan secara mentah dari kedua kakak laki-lakinya, Jongin dan Sehun. Tidak hanya tolakan mentah, bahkan bisa saja membawa pulang memar di bagian wajah atau nyeri di bagian perut jika mereka terus bersikeras.

Banyak sekali alasan mengapa mereka terus menerus menolak lelaki yang mau mengajaknya kencan. Mulai dari alasan klasik seperti 'dia bukan lelaki yang cocok untukmu, _dear_ ' sampai alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti, ' _oh god,_ dia bahkan meminum vodka 6 kali sehari'. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun yang lelah dengan kelakuan kedua _oppa_ tersebut memilih untuk melaporkannya kepadanya _appa_ nya. "biarlah _appa_ yang menilai apakah mereka pantas untuk _uri_ Baekkie atau tidak" titah sang ayah, dan Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai sebuah PERATURAN. Dan peraturan tersebut telah dilanggar _lagi_ oleh kedua _oppa_ -nya.

"YAH! Sehun. _Come here_!" panggil Jongin yang tengah bersender di pintu kamarnya, bersebrangan dengan kamar Baekhyun. Sehun datang dengan muka malasnya. Dia pasti yang harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena telah menimbulkan bekas kebiruan di pipi _namja_ yang dia lupa namanya itu. "Baekhyun, bersikaplah dewasa dan keluar dari kamarmu sekarang juga. Kau tau aku tidak perlu minta maaf padamu karena aku tak bersalah".

Ucapan Sehun tersebut mendapatkan delikan dari _hyung_ nya. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu memutar bola matanya dan bersiap meminta maaf pada adik bungsu yang manja itu sebelum,

 _Tiitt tiitt_

Oh god, mimpi buruk itu muncul. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan _bagaimana ini,_ sedangkan Jongin terus menyuruhnya meminta maaf sambil memohon pada tuhan semoga Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara klakson pertanda kepulangannya. Namun Tuhan tidak berpihak pada Jongin dan Sehun, mereka mulai mendengar samar Baekhyun yang terisak dari dalam sana. Sebuah tangisan yang murni dibuat buat.

"Byun Baekhyun kumohon berhenti berakting menangis, dan tunjukan senyum 1000 watt mu itu pada ayah, _oh lord take her to hell for awhile_ " Sehun tidak tahan tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya saat mendengar deritan gerbang terbuka. _FUCK YOU LEE AHJUSSI_.

Suara tangisan buatan itu makin menggelegar bahkan sekarang mereka dapat mendengarnya secara jelas. Dan mungkin uang Jongin lah yang harus menyumpal mulut gadis kecil itu agar berhenti mengeluarkan isakan, "Baekhyun aku akan membelikanmu persediaan _ice cream_ untuk dua bulan dan memberikanmu 3 lusin _strawberry shortcake_ juga bergalon galon _strawberry yoghurt_ malam ini juga setelah kau berhenti mengeluarkan suara tangisan menjijikkan itu"

Mereka berpikir dengan berhentinya suara menjijikkan dari mulut adik bungsunya itu membuat mereka bebas dari neraka. Dari sedikit celah di pintu Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya, lengkap dengan mata yang sedikit memerah dan hidung yang disumbat _tissue_. Baekhyun memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya lalu membuka mulutnya, "aku mau semua yang _oppa_ tawarkan ada di kulkas sebelum _appa_ menginjakkan kakinya didepan mataku" mata Jongin jelas membulat. Apa yang ia katakan? Sebelum _appa_ nya sampai dihadapannya? Dalam hitungan detikpun _appa_ nya bisa saja sampai dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"kau gila, _huh_? Apa strawberry yang kau makan setiap hari itu telah masuk ke otakmu. Sehingga kau tidak dapat berfi..." omongan Sehun terputus saat menoleh dan mendapati siapa yang berada di sampingnya dengan senyum cerahnya. "Malam anak-anakku..."

.

.

.

Gemerlap malam kota Seoul selalu menjadi pemandangan paling mengagumkan bagi seorang laki-laki dengan surai coklat kehitaman dengan tinggi yang menjulang dan penampilan _stylish_. Park Chanyeol namanya, Chanyeol panggilannya. Laki laki itu kini tengah duduk di trotoar di sebrang sebuah club besar dengan 3 kaleng coke berjejer disampingnya dan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya. Ia sedang mencari _angle_ yang bagus saat seseorang membanting pantatnya begitu saja disampingnya.

Setelah mendapatkan foto tersebut, ia menoleh dan mendapati teman _yang tidak terlalu dekat_ nya sedang mengelus sakit pipi mulusnya. "coke?" Chanyeol menawarkan sekaleng cokenya pada laki laki disampingnya karena prihatin. " _thanks,_ yeol?" Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya "ya, walaupun tidak begitu dekat. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu"

Keheningan menerpa kedua lelaki tersebut sampai Chanyeol kembali mendapati memar kebiruan di pipi Joohyuk, kalau tidak salah itu namanya. " _whats wrong?_ " tanya Chanyeol kemudian, tetapi lelaki di sampingnya hanya meringis sedikit sambil menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, " _nothing_ " elaknya lalu menenggak habis coke pemberiannya. " _whats wrong with your face then_ " tanya Chanyeol masih bertanya. "bekas perjuangan" jawabnya singkat.

Hanya dengan melirik sedikit ia bisa melihat wajah kebingungan Chanyeol, "semua orang harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan kedudukan besar kan? Itu yang aku lakukan. Berjuang mendapati hati seorang putri seperti Baekhyun dengan melewati kedua kakaknya yang ganas" Chanyeol bersumpah ia menyesal bertanya seperti itu pada Joohyuk, karena sumpah demi kerang ajaib dia terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan curhatan patah hati seorang lelaki.

Untung Kris, sahabatnya muncul disaat yang tepat. Dia kemudian izin meninggalkan Joohyuk dan satu kaleng coke yang belum diminumnya. "sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Joohyuk?" tanya Kris saat mereka berdua melenggang pergi meninggalkan lelaki mengenaskan itu. "dia yang mendekatiku, bodoh. Dan dia sedang patah hati _i guess_ ". Kris terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin membuat model majalah Korea itu terlihat mengenaskan. "lagi lagi karena Baekhyun".

Chanyeol terkisap mendengarnya, Kris juga menyebutkan nama yang sama dengan yang Joohyuk sebutkan tadi. "Baekhyun? _Who the hell is he or she?_ ' Kris tertawa mendengarnya, " _she is princess in our school. Omfg you dont know her?_ " Chanyeol tidak merespon sedikitpun. Wajar dia tidak tau karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaran dan kameranya. "beralihlah dari dunia kacamu, _yeol._ Kalau saja kau melihat dia. Kau juga pasti akan terpesona, dan pasti akan berakhir seperti Joohyuk juga" Kris melihat tampang Chanyeol dari samping dan kembali berkata, " _but you look goddamn suit with her_ ".

.

.

.

Pagi itu terdengar suara berisik dari lantai atas kediaman keluarga kim, tepatnya kamar Baekhyun. Setelah kemarin puas mengadukan semua perbuatan kedua _oppa_ nya kepada sang _appa_ , Baekhyun kini pusing setengah mati mencari sesuatu di nakas juga lemari baju di kamarnya. Tatapannya beralih pada sprai putih di kasur _queen size_ miliknya dan juga gaun tidur _pink_ kesayangannya yang dinodai berkas darah, _goddamn_ mengapa dia lupa dengan siklus menstruasinya. Beginilah susahnya tinggal bersama tiga orang laki-laki, dia tidak bisa meminta pembalut kepada salah satu dari mereka ketika stoknya habis tentunya.

Dia mengintip sedikit dibalik tirai kamarnya, suasana perumahan disekitarnya masih sepi. Berarti dia masih bisa keluar dan membeli pembalut di supermarket 24 jam dua blok dari rumahnya. Baekhyun mengambil coat yang dia percaya panjangnya dapat menutupi bagian belakang gaun tidurnya. Dia menuruni tangga perlahan, lalu keluar rumah dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di depan sebuah supermarket 24 jam dan langsung memarkirkan sepeda putih gadingnya itu. Kalau tidak atas permintaan _eomma_ nya pasti sekarang dia masih terbenam di selimutnya dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Sungguh ia ingin cepat cepat membeli barang barang pesanan ibunya dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

Supermarket itu terlihat sangat hening, hanya ada satu pegawai yang bertugas memegang meja kasir, dua lainnya sedang mencatat total penjualan kemarin, dan seorang _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depan stan coklat. Chanyeol rasa cuaca pagi ini tidak cukup dingin untuk memakai coat tebal.

Lelaki berambut gelap itu lalu segera melancarkan aksinya, mengambil beberapa cup ramen instan, dua box susu, dan berakhir di stan coklat yang sempat didiami oleh _yeoja_ tadi. Setelah mengabsen pesanan ibunya kembali, dia lalu berjalan santai ke meja kasir.

.

.

.

" _oh tidak ini bahaya"_ batin Baekhyun. Dia memasukkan kembali kedua tangan mungilnya ke dalam kantong coat dalam dalam dan tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya. "semuanya 23 ribu won" Baekhyun mendongak ke arah _yeoja_ yang baru saja mengucapkan total belanjaannya tadi, "ah baik. Tunggu sebentar" ucapnya mencoba tenang. OH TUHAN DIA BENAR BENAR LUPA MEMBAWA DOMPETNYA.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi mengantri di belakang Baekhyun terus terusan meghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Keranjang yang tadi dipegangnya telah berpindah ke meja kasir. "bagaimana? Bisa kau bayar sekarang?" Baekhyun kembali merogoh kantong coatnya dalam dalam dan tak mendapatkan apapun didalamnya. "se-sebentar" ucapnya.

.

.

"belanjaan anda 27 ribu won" ucap sang kasir kembali sembari tersenyum malu melihat pelanggannya yang sangat tampan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu menatap _yeoja_ didepannya yang masih dengan kegiatannya, merogoh kantongnya.

Chanyeol kemudian memberi uang sejumlah 50 ribu won kepada sang kasir yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihatnya, "kembaliannya untuk belanjaan dia" telunjuk Chanyeol berhenti pada Baekhyun yang kini mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih. "sepertinya dia lupa membawa dompetnya" lanjutnya.

Kasir itu kemudian mengambil struk pembelian dari mesinnya dan menyerahkan belanjaan Chanyeol, begitu dengan belanjaan Baekhyun kemudian. Lelaki bertubuh menjulang itu langsung keluar dari supermarket, tidak sabar melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh tangan yang terasa sangat lembut itu, dia menoleh dan mendapati _yeoja_ ber-coat tebal tadi,

"a-ak-aku... itu... ak-aku..." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat pipi berisi wanita itu merah sampai ke telinganya, "apa?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba menahan kekehannya. "itu... hm... te- terimakasih, terimakasih banyak" _yeoja_ bercoat tebal di depannya itu membungkuk dalam sambil terus mengeluarkan kata 'terimakasih' sebanyak yang dia bisa.

" _hey, its okay_ " balas Chanyeol pada _yeoja_ yang masih belum menghentikan aktivitasnya tadi, "kau tak perlu seperti ini" lanjutnya. Rona merah pada pipi gadis itu belum juga hilang, Chanyeol yang gemas lalu menangkup kedua pipi yang berisi itu dan mencubitnya gemas, " _u r welcome, nice to help you_. Aku pergi dulu ya"

.

 _To be continue_

Hai...

Kenalin ya aku author baru di belantika per-ff-an chanbaek (?)

Semoga kalian ngerti sama alurnya ya, dan masalah keluarganya Joonmyeon, Jongin, Sehun, sama Baekhyun nanti bakal di jelasin di chapter selanjutnya. Dan para pairing kaisoo dan hunhan juga muncul di chapter lain. Intinya Chapter ini Cuma untuk perkenalan aja. Maaf kalo ada typo yaa.

Selamat menikmati


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother-in-law**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction by cbmascots**

 **Chanbaek / Kaisoo / Hunhan**

Sinar matahari di pagi yang cerah ini secerah senyum di bibir pink ceri milik Baekhyun, dengan langkah riangnya dia kembali ke rumah dan mendapati Lee _ahjussi_ tengah menyesap kopi paginya. "pagi, _ahjussi_ " sapanya riang. Lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya malah balik menatapnya kaget, untung saja ia tidak menyemburkan kopinya ke muka cerah Baekhyun.

"nona dari mana? Berbelanja? Kenapa tidak minta diantarkan? Nona harusnya membangunkan _ahjussi_ ' pertanyaan bertubi itu adalah balasan dari sapaan selamat pagi Baekhyun. Perempuan itu menunjukkan senyum seribu wattnya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan lee _ahjussi_. Lalu melanjutkan langkah riangnya ke pintu masuk utama rumahnya.

Baekhyun memang terbiasa seperti itu, dialah penyemangat anggota keluarga dan juga seisi rumah. Hanya dengan senyum seribu wattnya dengan mata bulan sabit dan pipi yang memerah dapat membuat situasi rumah menjadi hangat. Walaupun tak jarang dia bertengkar dengan kedua kakak laki-lakinya, tapi mungkin tanpa kehadirannya rumah akan menjadi se-sepi dulu.

Dia mirip sekali dengan ibu nya, nyonya Zhang. Mereka sama sama berkulit putih namun nyonya Zhang mempunyai kulit yang lebih pucat karena penyakitnya. Andai nyonya besarnya masih ada, mungkin mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

.

.

"darimana kau pengadu manja" ungkap Sehun pertama kali saat melihat sosok mungil masuk ke rumahnya. Yang dikatai pengadu manja hanya mencelos masuk ke dalam rumahnya berlalu kecil menuju sang _appa_. "aku sedang datang bulan" bisik Baekhyun pada sang ayah yang dibalas dengan senyuman malaikat.

"seharusnya kau bilang pada Lee _ahjussi_ atau membangunkan ayah" jawab ayahnya sambil mencuil hidung kecil Baekhyun. "kau pergi belanja tanpa membawa dompetmu?" Sehun sang kakak kedua mengangkat benda kotak berwarna pink dengan hiasan pita biru tinggi-tinggi. Benar saja, dia lupa kalau dompetnya itu diambil oleh Sehun dua hari yang lalu. Tapi karena tidak ada apa-apa di dalam dompet itu, jadi dia tidak khawatir sama sekali.

"lalu kau belanja dengan uang siapa, sayang?" Joonmyeon mengangkat alisnya bingung. Dilihat dari belanjaannya yang dipenuhi oleh coklat dan es krim itu, pas belanjaannya tidak murah, "apa kau mencuri uang ku?" tuduh Jongin, si kakak tertua. "enak saja, aku tidak pernah mencuri uangmu, oppa~~" yang dituduh membela dirinya.

"lalu kau belanja dengan uang siapa?" tanya ayahnya sekali lagi. Tapi anehnya yang ditanya malah tertunduk malu dan mulai terlihat rona merah di pipinya. Lalu kembali berjalan riang ke lantai atas, kamarnya. _Ada apa dengan si bungsu ini,_ batin sang ayah.

.

.

Pintu coklat perlahan berderit dan membangunkan ibunya yang sedang tertidur sambil memegang pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran, "astaga, ibu kenapa tidur sambil memegang pisau, itu bahaya, bu" Chanyeol perlahan mengambil pisau dari tangan ibunya dan menggantikannya dengan plastik belanjaannya.

"sudah kau beli semuanya, yeol?" tanya sang ibu lembut, Chanyeol mengangguk "aku tak mungkin kembali sebelum membeli semua kebutuhan ibu" dan bersiap ke kamarnya sebelum ibunya kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "kembaliannya?". Pertanyaannya itu membuat Chanyeol membeku, "Chan... mana kembaliannya?" tanya sang ibu sekali lagi. "Chanyeol kau tidak sedang mengonsumsi apapun dan mencuri uang ibu kan?" ujar sang ibu curiga.

Lelaki yang masih memakai kaos polo itu berjalan mundur dan menghampiri ibunya, mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa empuknya. Dia menunjukkan senyum manja nya dan meletakkan kepalanya ke pundak ibunya yang lebih kecil daripada pundaknya. _ada apa dengan bocah raksaksa ini_ , batin ibunya. "tidak mungkin ibu, aku kan menuruti semua perkataan ibu" bantahnya dengan nada manja dan menggesekkan rambutnya manja di leher sang ibu. "akan ku gantikan dengan membawa pacarku kemari" bisiknya lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya. Bersiap ke sekolah. Meninggalkan sang ibu dengan wajah bingungnya. _Dia sudah tidak waras._

.

.

.

"KAU MEMBELIKANNYA PEMBALUT?! HUAHAHAHA" tawa Kris menggelegar yang membuat Chanyeol menutup rapat telinganya, keputusannya untuk mengatakan kejadian tadi pagi dengan harapan Kris akan memuji sikap _gentleman_ nya itu malah SALAH BESAR. "kau tidak memujiku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah memastikan tawa Kris telah mereda. Dasar bule gila.

"untuk apa memujimu, kau kan membelikannya dengan uang ibumu" Kris langsung melahap sesuap demi sesuap bekal bawaan Chanyeol buatan ibunya yang sangat lezat itu. "oh iya, siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Melihat Chanyeol yang melebarkan mata bulatnya sejenak lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya membuat Kris percaya kalau dia pasti lupa menanyakan nama gadis yang dia katakan sangat cantik seperti titisan dewi Yunani di ceritanya.

Toyoran tangan Kris mendarat mulus pada kepala Chanyeol. " _dumbass_ , untuk apa kau memujanya kalau kau bahkan tak tau namanya". Pihak yang ditoyor kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan membetulkan posisi rambutnya. "kau itu tampan, yeol. Yah walaupun aku lebih tampan darimu, tapi kuakui kau cukup tampan untuk mengencani wanita" oceh si lelaki berambut pirang, "yah minimal setipe Dahyun" lanjutnya.

Namun pihak yang sedari tadi di ceramahinya malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, bersiap menautkan salah satu _earphone_ nya.

PLAK

Satu tepukan telak mengenai tangan Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengibaskan tangannya, " _what the hell are you doing_?" wajah Chanyeol memerah, bule yang satu ini memang sering bertindak seenak jidatnya yang menonjol, tapi sungguh tepukan temannya satu ini begitu sakit. "siapa suruh kau tak mendengar kata kataku, _stupid_ " belanya.

Ditengah perdebatan kedua makhluk yang dibilang tampan itu, muncul seseorang membelah keramaian dan menghampiri dua makhluk barusan, terutama Chanyeol. "hey, Park. Bisakah kau datang ke pertemuan club _photography_ pulang nanti? Untuk kegiatan buku tahunan sekolah angkatan atas kita" itu Minhyuk, ketua club _photography_ yang digandrunginya, "kuharap aku bisa datang".

.

.

.

Di tengah keramaian kantin, seorang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang mempunyai ikatan sebagai adik-kakak itu tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, oh bukan mereka, lebih tepatnya hanya sang kakak yang menikmati makan siangnya. Lain halnya dengan yang lebih muda, dia tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja kantin.

"kau benar-benar tidak mau makan, Baek?" ujar sang kakak yang masih mengunyah _honey butter chips_ kesukaan sang adik. "aku tak nafsu" jawabnya lemah. Sungguh di hari pertama menstruasinya, perut Baekhyun terasa seperti dicuci di mesin cuci, diputar terus menerus. "tapi tadi kau membeli 5 bungkus ini" ujar Sehun sambil membuang bungkus kelima jajanan favorit adiknya. "apa sangat sakit?" lanjutnya lagi, dia khawatir melihat sang adik terus memegangi perutnya, dia cukup peka dengan keadaan sang adik.

"aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar, _oppa_ " jelasnya sedikit merintih, kalau bisa dibilang sakit di perutnya sangat luar biasa sakit. Astaga tidak biasanya dia merasa sesakit ini di hari pertama datang bulannya. "tapi... aku ada tugas kelompok tambahan..." omongan Sehun terputus ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan bibir pucatnya yang melebar karena senyum 3 jari itu. " _oppa_ bisa pergi duluan, nanti aku kembali ke kelas sendiri saja" titah Baekhyun.

"mana bisa aku meninggalkan adikku yang sedang sakit sendirian. Aku belum cukup gila. Ayo aku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan" ujar Sehun panjang lebar, tapi bunyi pesan dari ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi itu membuatnya harus berfikir dua kali. " _oppa_ , _its okay_. Kau sudah ditunggu oleh teman temanmu, _oppa_. Cepat kembalilah" Baekhyun menepuk pundak kakak kedua nya itu halus, mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa dia tidak kenapa-napa. "telfon aku ketika sakitmu itu makin sakit ya" sedikit mengecup puncak kepala adiknya, lalu Sehun pergi meninggalkannya perlahan.

Setelah kepergian kakak keduanya, Baekhyun kembali menaruh kepalanya di meja kantin dan memegangi perutnya juga tak jarang menggigit bibir tipisnya. Sekarang kepalanya mulai pening karena posisi kepalanya sendiri, keringat dingin menetes melewati hidung mancungnya dan perlahan menutup matanya. Hingga ia mendengar seseorang memekikkan namanya.

"ASTAGA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas keluar kelasnya, ini adalah jam pelajaran Bahasa, dan dia mendapat hukuman dari sang guru, tidak mengikuti kelasnya selama 3 minggu. Dia sungguh bosan terus menerus duduk dikantin, dan dia terlalu tidak sudi menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan seperti apa yang selalu disarankan gurunya. Dia akan merasa bosan berada di taman karena dia tidak membawa kameranya hari ini, jadi pilihannya jatuh pada ruang yang berada di sampingnya. Ruang kesehatan.

Dia menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam dan melihat ruangan itu sepi, _baguslah_ batinnya. Dia lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang kedua dari pojok. Terlihat dari tirai tipis yang menjadi penghalang antar ranjang, seorang perempuan sedang tidur lelap. Chanyeol tidak terlalu memikirkan itu dan mengambil ponselnya. Niat jahilnya mengganggu Kris agar terganggu belajarnya, tapi dia malah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. _Astaga, gadis ber-coat tebal itu sungguh menggemaskan_ , batinnya.

"kira-kira siapa namamu, hm?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan mata tertutup. ASTAGA CHANYEOL SUDAH MENCAPAI LEVEL KEGILAANNYA SAAT INI.

.

.

Mencapai 15 menit, kedua penghuni ruang kesehatan itu terlelap. Sampai akhirnya, penghuni paling pojok lebih dahulu terbangun dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sudah sembuh, berkat temannya Jongdae. Baekhyun sadar betul saat Jongdae dan tiga _namja_ teman sekelasnya menggotong badan berisinya ke ruang kesehatan beberapa detik setelah Jongdae memekikkan namanya. Dia lalu dipaksa meminum teh hijau sebelum terlelap dan ditinggal Jongdae. Bukan, bukan karena Jongdae tak mau menemaninya. Dia tau kalau saat ini tengah berlangsung ujian sejarah. Dan teman bawelnya tadi bersikeras agar dia tetap istirahat dan ikut ujian susulan saja.

Dia menoleh ke sampingnya dan dapat menemukan sosok _namja_ yang tengah lelap tertidur. Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat pasti wajahnya karna tirai pemisah, dan Baekhyun tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengganggu 'tetangga'nya itu.

.

.

Mendengar suara dari sampingnya membuat Chanyeol bangun perlahan, astaga kenapa dia bisa tertidur sebelum menjaili Kris. Gadis di ranjang sampingnya seperti terkisap, dia tau dari gerak gerik badannya.

"apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya pelan. Chanyeol melongo sebentar dan menjawab, "tidak, aku tidak terbangun karena mu" jawabnya seadanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Suasana kembali hening, hanya Chanyeol yang sesekali terkekeh melihat Kris yang menjawab pesannya dengan sumpah serapah. Seperti menjadi hobi barunya menjahili bule kanada itu. "astaga dia bilang mau fokus pelajaran, tapi terus menjawab pesanku. Dasar bodoh" ujar Chanyeol. Tak menyangka bahwa itu membuat gadis di ranjang sampingnya yang kini tengah menyender di dinding itu menoleh.

"k-kau.. sakit apa?" ujar si tetangga membuka suara. Chanyeol kembali melongo dan mencoba berbohong, tapi jujur tubuhnya sangat bugar dan kata ibunya kalau kita berbohong mengenai keadaan tubuh kita, maka itu akan benar-benar terjadi pada kita. "a-aku.. tidak.. hm.. begini, aku tidak sakit sama sekali" jujur Chanyeol, "aku hanya... menjalankan hukuman" lanjutnya. Sangat memalukan memang, tapi dia sungguh tidak pandai berbohong sedikitpun.

"hukuman apa?" timpal sang tetangga, tak terasa kini mereka malah asik mengobrol walau terpisahkan tirai tipis. "aku tidak pernah mengumpulkan tugas Bahasaku, bukan karena aku tidak mengerjakan... tapi ada saja alasan yang membuatku dihukum oleh Song sialan itu" oh tidak Chanyeol kelepasan. Dia tidak mau dipandang buruk oleh perempuan dibalik tirainya itu. "maaf" lanjutnya buru-buru.

Hanya ada balasan 'oh' ber-volume kecil dari tetangganya. Dan suasana kembali hening, sangat hening tanpa kekehan Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya si tetangga mendapat panggilan alam dan hendak meninggalkan ranjangnya sebelum..

"OH TIDAK" suaranya sedikit mengeras dan tercekat, "kenapa terjadi lagi, ya tuhan" lanjutnya kembali dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. _Apa yang terjadi dengan tetangga itu_ , batinnya. "kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusannya. "ah, _im okay_ " tapi ekspresi dari suara tetangganya itu sangat tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kenapa-napa. " _are you sure_?" tanya Chanyeol kembali, sebelum sang tetangga akhirnya membutuhkannya."a-ap-apakah kau... bisa membantuku?"

Chanyeol langsung bangun dari ranjangnya dan masuk ke tirai sebelahnya. Ada seorang wanita berrambut sepundak setengah membelakanginya. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut setelah pandangan mereka bertemu adalah...

"gadis ber-coat tebal.."

.

.

Kedua makhluk berbeda kelamin itu tengah sibuk di kamar mandi ruang kesehatan, dengan busa yang bergerumbul di kedua tangan mereka. Baekhyun tembus lagi, itu mungkin cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Dan sekarang mereka tengah berusaha menghilangkan noda darah di seprai ranjang ruang kesehatan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah panik Baekhyun tadi,

 _"_ _aa.. kau namja di supermarket tadi ya..." sadarnya, suaranya sangat lembut dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas olehnya, ia kini sedang bersyukur pada Tuhan karena mempertemukan mereka kembali._

 _"_ _tenang saja, aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti. Sekarang bisa kau bantu aku?" tanyanya dengan sangat sopan_. _"ada apa memangnya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol terjawab oleh arah yang Baekhyun tunjuk dari jari telunjuknya. "aku.. tembus" ujarnya sambil menunduk sedalam dalamnya._

 _Chanyeol yang sedikit panik melihat sekeliling sudut ruangan itu, tidak ada cctv. Dia hendak menarik gadis disampingnya, mengajaknya kabur. Tapi tangan besar itu ditahan oleh yang lebih kecil, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ini begitu saja. Ayah akan marah jika tau aku lari dari masalah. Yah aku akui memang terdengar seperti anak kecil. Tapi itulah bagaimana adanya"_

 _Ibuku juga, batin Chanyeol._

 _Sesaat kemudian dia langsung melepas sprei putih itu dari tempat sebelumnya, dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. "cepat cari sabun" ucapnya sambil membuka seragamnya, meninggalkan kaos polo berwarna hitam yang menunjukkan bentuk badannya. "sabun apa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian._

 _"_ _apapun yang bisa membuat busa" Jawabnya sebelum mengguyur bagian sprei yang terkena noda darah, tidak mungkin dia mengguyur sprei sepenuhnya karena mereka hanya punya sedikit waktu._

 _Baekhyun kembali dengan sabun pencuci mukanya, ia tidak mempunyai sabun apapun di dalam tasnya dan sangat mustahil untuk membeli dalam keadaan seperti ini. "ini.." tangannya yang halus kembali bertemu dengan tangan yang lebih besar. Membuat jantung yang lebih tinggi berdetak beribu kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya._

 _Begitupun Baekhyun kalau kalian mau tau._

 _Setelah merasa nodanya telah hilang, Chanyeol bersiap membilas sprei itu dengan mengguyurnya. Hingga cipratan air menyiprat ke baju seragam Baekhyun, "kau mengguyurku.." ucapnya memperlihatkan bajunya yang basah, dan itu hampir memberi Chanyeol jalan untuk melihat bentuk tubuh Baekhyun. "maaf.." tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun malah menyipratkan air kearah Chanyeol dan mereka berduapun sama sama basah._

Dan begitulah kejadian sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan sekarang sprei tersebut sudah terbebas dari noda darah Baekhyun dan baju mereka yang tak terlalu basah lagi. Keduanya melepas napas lega. Kini tinggal mencari tempat untuk menjemurnya, dan keadaan kembali seperti semula.

"dijemur dimana?" tanya Baekhyun pada _namja_ di depannya yang sedang berfikir matang matang, terlihat dari garis-garis di pelipisnya. Lalu sebuah ide brilian muncul dan Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "kita jemur diatap".

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, langkahnya berhenti mendengar suara _yeoja_ di belakangnya, "tapi... bagaimana dengan rok ku" ucap Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam, dia sungguh malu saat ini. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, dia baru ingat dengan kain yang menutupi paha Baekhyun sampai lima senti diatas lutut itu.

Mengambil seragamnya lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun, mengikatkan kedua bagian lengan seragamnya ke pinggang Baekhyun, menutupi bagian belakangnya. Dan dia sungguh berharap Baekhyun tak mendengar degupan jantungnya. "aku tidak membawa jaketku kemari, jadi... tidak apa-apa kan?" pertanyaan Chanyeol di tanggapi senyum manis Baekhyun yang dilengkapi anggukan lucu. "ayo kita ke atap!"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon kini sedang menyesap tehnya dalam dalam sambil mengamati rumah mewahnya. Hari ini dia tidak pergi bekerja dan memilih mengantar jemput ketiga anaknya. Tidak peduli dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk map yang besok pasti menyapanya. Dia sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya saat ini. Walaupun ini bukan _weekend_

Rumahnya terdiri dari dua lantai dan luasnya mencapai 16 hektar, dia mendesain sendiri tataan rumahnya agar tidak terlalu sepi dan lenggang dengan berbagai _furniture_. Ada lima kamar di rumah itu dan semuanya terletak di lantai dua, masing masing dari mereka mempunyai kamar sendiri dan sisanya adalah kamar tamu.

Tapi tetap saja ia merasa masih saja sepi, terlebih setelah kepergian istri kesayangannya, Zhang Yixing. Istrinya yang berdarah China dengan perawakan sangat cantik ditambah dengan lesung pipit di pipinya itu menambah rasa cintanya pada Yixing. Wanita berhati mulia yang setiap bulannya menjadi donatur di sebuah panti asuhan di daerah Hongdae itu menderita kanker mulut rahim yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa mengandung lagi setelah melahirkan satu jagoannya, Kim Jongin.

Hal yang membuat Joonmyeon terpukul adalah, disaat Yixing dapat melewati masa kritisnya dan dia tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf padanya, karena tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaan sang suami sebelum pernikahan mereka.

 _"_ _apa yang kau mau dariku setelah kita menikah nanti, sayang" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, menunggu jawaban sang calon suami. Joonmyeon kemudian menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke kemeja yang Yixing pakai ke perutnya dan mengelusnya sayang._

 _"_ _aku mau perut ini mengandung anak anak kita nantinya. Bagaimana kalau dua jagoan dan satu putri?"_

Joonmyeon terkisap dan memejamkan matanya sambil memijit pelipisnya, ia menyadari kesalahannya. Kalau saja ia tidak menuntut untuk mempunyai tiga anak pasti Yixing mau melakukan terapi dan perlahan sembuh. Tapi percuma menyalahkan dirinya kalau ternyata memang sekarang Yixing sudah tiada, sudah tenang disana.

 _"_ _biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku, joon" air mata terus mengalir dari mata kedua orang itu, jangan lupakan Jongin kecil yang juga menangis kencang di luar ruangan dengan imo nya. "apa kau mau melakukan satu hal untukku?" tanyanya lembut sambil terus menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon, tidak peduli dengan suntikan selang infusnya._

 _"_ _tentu saja, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu sayang" ujar Joonmyeon tak hentinya menciumi tangan sang istri, "pergilah ke panti asuhan yang biasa ku datangi di Hongdae. Disana ada gadis kecil bernama Baekhyun dan bocah lelaki bernama Sehun..." Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya merasakan daerah di sekitar rahimnya, dia meringis pelan dan melanjutkan kata-katanya,_

 _"_ _adopsilah mereka, Joon. Aku pernah mengajak Jongin kesana dan dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan akrab dengan Sehun. Dia.. sangat i-ingin me miliki..adik kan?" suaranya melemah, dan Joonmyeon menoleh sebentar kearah pintu, mendengar tangisan kencang Jongin di luar._

 _"_ _lakukan... -untukku, Joon" dan helaan nafas terakhir itu keluar, dibarengi dengan jatuhnya tangan sang istri dari genggamannya. Bahkan disaat terakhirnya, dia masih ingin mengabulkan permintaan sang suami._

 _Seminggu setelah kepergian sang istri, dan setelah Jongin sudah berhenti terisak, Joonmyeon dan jagoannya satu-satunya itu pergi ke Hongdae. Mendatang panti asuhan yang dimaksud sang istri. Jongin yang biasanya akan menghambur ke anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain kini masih betah di genggaman sang ayah, "kini mau apa kesini, appa?" tanyanya lembut._

 _Joonmyeon mengajak Jongin duduk dan dia berlutut dihadapan jagoannya, "eomma bilang Nini sangat ingin punya adik, kan? Nini mau punya adik berapa" orang yang ditanya terdiam sebentar dan memamerkan dua jarinya, "nini ingin punya namdongsaeng untuk bermain bola bersama dan yeodongsaeng kecil untuk Nini belikan ice cream" pintanya semangat._

 _Sang appa tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi gembul anaknya, mereka bergegas ke ibu panti yang sedari tadi menunggui mereka. "ayo, Nini sebentar lagi mendapat adik, Nini senang?" Jongin kecil mengangguk semangat lalu berlari ke arah ibu panti._

 _"_ _Hai Nini, bagaimana kabarmu, heum?" tanya perempuan dewasa saat Jongin kecil berlari kecil ke arahnya, "Nini baik agashi, Nini mau punya adik, Nini saaangaaatttt senang". Walaupun itu bukan adik kandungnya, tetap saja ia senang. Karena akhirnya appa-nya mengabulkan janji sang eomma._

 _"_ _Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah menunggu anda, Tuan Kim. Silahkan urus beberapa dokumen dan bawa mereka bersama anda. Kuharap Tuan Kim dapat menjaga mereka dengan baik"_

.

.

.

Angin siang ini lumayan kencang dan membuat rambut coklat Baekhyun terangkat beberapa kali, sesuai dengan persetujuan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berada di atap. Keduanya duduk di pembatas ujung atap sambil menatap sprei yang sampai saat ini belum kering juga. Belum ada percakapan sedari tadi, mereka hanya mengucangkan kaki masing masing sambil Chanyeol sesekali bersiul.

Ah, akhirnya Chanyeol ingat sesuatu. Sebelum kepalanya mendapat toyoran telak dari si bule gila lagi, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya nama _yeoja_ yang dia bilang titisan dewi Yunani. Setelah berdehem dan sukses membuat Baekhyun menengok, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum kikuk dan membuka mulutnya

"i..itu.." bodoh, rutuknya. Kenapa semua ide di otaknya seakan tak mau di keluarkan mulutnya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya – _yang sungguh membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati-_ menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya, dan ia teringat sesuatu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol, "cah.. kau tak perlu malu memintanya. Ini hakmu" ujar Baekhyun dengan bulan sabit di mata cantiknya. Dia menarik tangan Chanyeol lembut – _dan Chanyeol sangat ini melompat dari atap karena lembutnya tangan Baekhyun-_ dan memberikan uangnya. "terimakasih telah meminjamkan aku uangmu dan membantuku mengurusi semua ini".

"ti-tidak, bukan ini... maksudku. Aku tidak berniat meminta uangku, tapi.. itu.. apasih... itu. Aku mau bertanya.. na-na.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menjambak rambutnya gemas. Ini sungguh terlalu memalukan. Tak tahan lagi melihat Baekhyun yang bertingkah semakin manis. Chanyeol mengucapkan niatnya dalam satu nafas.

"namaku Park Chanyeol dan siapa namamu." Dan itu tak sama sekali bernada seperti orang bertanya, lebih seperti rapp. Baekhyun terkekeh dan membentuk bulatan di mulutnya, _namanya Park Chanyeol,_ batinnya. "ah.. namaku," Baekhyun melirik ke ambang pintu dan menemukan sang sahabat disana, "hei Jongdae!". Chanyeol terkisap dengan kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan barusan, "hei Jongdae?".

Yang lebih kecil lupa kalau dia sedang memperkenalkan namanya pada lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol ini, melirik ke Jongdae yang mengisyaratkannya untuk cepat. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menoleh ke Chanyeol lagi,

" _ani~_ namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol benar benar merasa kalau kupingnya berdenging, dia bahkan tak mendengar izin pamit Baekhyun setelah mengetahui namanya. Teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Kris bedebah sialan itu semalam.

 _"_ _lagi lagi karena Baekhyun"._

 _"_ _Baekhyun? Who the hell is he or she?'_

 _"_ _she is princess in our school. Omfg you dont know her?"_

 _"_ _beralihlah dari dunia kacamu, yeol. Kalau saja kau melihat dia. Kau juga pasti akan terpesona,.."_

 _"_ _but you look goddamn suit with her"_

'KUHARAP AKU DAN DIA MEMANG COCOK. TERIMAKASI WU YIFAN BEDEBAH SIALAN KESAYANGANKU' jerit Chanyeol dalam hatinya dan menatap tangannya yang sudah tiga kali bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun hari ini.

"Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

 _to be continue_

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016 GUYS~~

HAPPIEST NEW YEAR BUAT CB, KS, SAMA CM SHIPPER. CIE DAPET MOMENT CIE~~

Buat yang kemarin minta di panjangin sama dibanyakin moment~ udah aku coba ya. walaupun gatau kalian suka apa engga. heheh

[!] **DIKARENAKAN LIBUR YANG AKAN USAI, AKU COBA BIKIN KEPUTUSAN, YAITU:**

 **FF AKAN DIPUBLISH SEMINGGU SEKALI.**

 **KARENA INI UDAH SEMESTER 2 DAN KAYAKNYA AKU BANYAK PRAKTEK NANTINYA.**

 **JADI AKU BAKAL NGETIK JUMAT/SABTU DAN NGEPUBLISH MINGGU (itupun masih diusahakan ya)**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN NGERTIIN AKU YA**

 _last but not least_

 _Review pls~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Brother-in-law**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction by cbmascots**

 **Chanbaek / Kaisoo / Hunhan**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau bersama siapa tadi, huh?" tanya Jongdae setibanya mereka di kantin, Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan senyum manis yang setiap hari harus diterima Jongdae. Ia yakin bahwa sekarang dia adalah pengidap diabetes tingkat akhir karena sahabat imut yang lucu nan manisnya itu.

"Park Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun sehabis mengemut permen susu strawberry-nya, itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"kau tak mencoba berselingkuh dariku kan Byun?" ujar Jongdae bercanda. Tapi sepertinya itu dianggap serius oleh Baekhyun, terbukti karena ia sekarang tengah tersenyum malu-malu sendiri. ASTAGA APA INILAH BAEKHYUN YANG SEDANG KASMARAN?.

"oh, ayolah. Chanyeol cukup tampan untuk mendapatkan bogeman telak dari kedua _oppa_ mu itu Byun" raut muka Baekhyun langsung berubah mendengar pernyataan Jongdae barusan. Walaupun itu memang benar, tapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun yang menyayangi kedua _oppa_ nya dan juga kesayangan kedua _oppa_ nya. "Jongdae~~" rengek Baekhyun pada lelaki di depannya ini.

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai kedekatan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Mengapa Jongdae (mungkin atau bisa jadi) satu-satunya manusia dengan gender laki-laki selain keluarga Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengan putri kecil keluarga Kim? Mengapa Jongdae tidak pernah mendapat bogeman atau hal-hal yang menyebabkan cedera ringan ketika bersama Baekhyun?

Itu semua karena Jongdae adalah teman kecil Baekhyun, jauh sebelum Baekhyun diadopsi oleh Kim Joonmyeon dari panti asuhan. Bukan berarti Jongdae adalah salah satu anak panti asuhan. Rumah nenek Jongdae berada di Hongdae, dan mereka sering main bersama sebelum Baekhyun dan Sehun pindah ke Seoul. Sehun sudah mengenal Jongdae karena dia dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Dan setelah menjalankan uji tes keamanan (?) telah Jongdae alami saat mereka berdua dipertemukan kembali di high school ini. Dan dikabarkan juga Jongdae lebih suka _yeoja_ dewasa ketimbang kekanakan seperti Baekhyun dan kedua _oppa_ nya percaya akan itu.

Jongdae resmi dinobatkan sebagai penjaga Baekhyun ketika jam pelajaran di sekolah berlangsung (karena Sehun tidak bisa menjaga saat itu). Dan jangan ditanyakan lagi, banyak sekali _namja_ di sekolah mereka, baik itu _sunbae_ atau satu angkatan atau juga _hobae_ yang iri sekali dengan pria bersurai hitam itu.

.

.

Kris memandangi teman satunya ini takjub?, _ani,_ tercengang?, _ani_ heran?. Sejak kembali dari atap dan masuk ke kelasnya tanpa memakai seragam dan mendapatkan tatapan memuja dari kaum wanita disekitarnya, Chanyeol tak kunjung menghilangkan senyum tiga jarinya. Dia lebih terlihat seperti orang gila dari pada orang bahagia. Kris bersumpah untuk itu.

"hey Park Chanyeol idiot yang sayangnya tampan, _what the hell is wrong with you_?" ujar Kris jengah sambil menepuk nepukkan tangannya sayang. _Oh god,_ dia tidak punya teman lagi kalau Chanyeol gila nanti. "Park Chanyeol jangan gila dulu sebelum pesta kelulusan kita, keparat bodoh"

Kris menendang meja Chanyeol dan berbalik ke mejanya. Dia sudah pasrah kalau nantinya temannya itu gila. "Kris..." gumam Chanyeol—tanpa menghilangkan senyum tiga jarinya tentu- merasa namanya dipanggil, Kris memutar lagi tubuhnya, tak mendapatkan perbedaan yang signifikan mengenai kondisi Chanyeol saat ini dan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"aku bertemu dengannya..." gumam Chanyeol lagi, membuat pria berperawakan Kanada itu mengerenyit, " _who?"_ ucapnya, "dia..." Chanyeol menjawab pelan. Kemudian mata Kris melebar, tak kuasa untuk menutup mulutnya yang lebih dahulu melebar. "sepulang nanti kumohon ikutlah dengan ku ke gereja. Aku punya paman yang bisa membaptismu sebelum kau benar-benar bertemu Tuhan dan tenang disana. Ya Tuhan mengapa hidupmu sesingkat ini, Yeol"

Kris hampir menitikkan air matanya sebelum satu toyoran mendarat mulus dikepala Kris. "BEDEBAH SIALAN. KAU HARAP AKU MATI HAH?! AKU AKAN MEMASTIKAN BAHWA AKU LAH YANG DATANG KE ACARA _FUNERAL_ MU ITU BULE KANADA BODOH" suara Chanyeol menggelegar di daerah kelasnya membuatnya mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Jeonghan, sang ketua kelas.

"me-memangnya kau bertemu siapa, huh?" tanya Kris sedikit ketakutan. Lalu dia mendapat cubitan kecil gemas di hidung mancungnya dari Chanyeol yang membuatnya jijik setengah mati. "aku bertemu dengan..

.

.

.

"Nona Baekhyun, boleh _ahjumma_ bertanya?" tanya Shin _ahjumma_ , pembantu di rumah Baekhyun sejak dia masih kecil. Baekhyun mengangguk kembali membaca majalahnya, dia sudah berada di rumahnya sekarang. "Park.. maksud bibi tuan Park Chanyeol itu siapanya nona?" mendengar nama itu, Baekhyun langsung menengok ke orang yang tadi berbicara.

"darimana bibi tau Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Sang bibi lalu mengangkat baju seragam bertangan panjang yang pastinya bukan milik Baekhyun. OH ASTAGA, DIA LUPA MENGEMBALIKAN SERAGAM CHANYEOL. BESOK DIA MAU PAKAI SERAGAM APA? Teriak Baekhyun dalam hati. "itu milik te-teman ku bi, bisakah bibi menyucinya, karena hari ini aku harus mengembalikannya" sang bibi pun mengangguk sambil terkekeh geli. Cara nona mudanya mengatakan 'teman' sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Jongdae dan mengetikkan pesannya,

 **Jongdae**

 _Jongdae-ya._

 _Apa kau tau alamat Chanyeol-ssi?_

 _Ah.. maksudku Park Chanyeol._

 _Aih, yah! Jongdae-ya. Aku sedang tidak bercanda._

Baekhyun gemas sendiri pesannya tidak dibalas oleh sang teman. Padahal dia baru mengirimkannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Lihatlah bagaimana si putri kecil yang sedang memikirkan pengeran _giant_ nya.

.

.

Suasana di ruang tengah kini semakin memanas saat nyonya Park terus menerus menuduh anak laki-lakinya berbuat sesuatu di sekolahnya, seperti bolos sekolah, tidak mengikuti pelajaran (itu dipastikan benar) dan mengonsumsi obat-obatan berbahaya. Astaga, membayangkannya saja Nyonya Park sudah lemas. Dan itu semua dikarenakan Baekhyun yang lupa mengembalikan seragamnya, _atau Chanyeol yang sengaja lupa memintanya_. "akhir-akhir ini ibu selalu menaruh curiga padamu, yeol. Kenapa dengan dirimu?" tanya sang noona, Park Yoora. "aku baik-baik saja noona, ayolah" elak Chanyeol. _Sungguh apa keluarganya ini tidak mau Chanyeol mempunyai pacar?_

"kau jelas tidak baik saja, yeol. Jika kau tak mau ceritakan pada ibu. Ceritalah pada noona" Yoora masih mencoba agar sang adik menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, "aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa. DAN KUMOHON JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN SESUATU PADAKU" nadanya meninggi, lalu pria dengan tinggi menjulang itu berjalan lebar-lebar ke kamarnya. Menutupnya kasar.

Sebenarnya Yoora juga tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya terus mengatakan kalau Chanyeol berubah, Yoora berani bersumpah kalau tidak ada yang berubah dari diri raksaksa itu. Hanya rambutnya saja yang bertambah panjang beberapa senti. Untuk kelakuan pun, selama ini belum ada surat panggilan dari sekolah. Menandakan bocah besar itu tidak apa-apa. Lantas siapa yang salah sebenarnya... ibunya atau adiknya?

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan kikuk, melangkah pelan lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di samping ayahnya yang tengah menonton bola dengan Jongin. " _appa..._ " panggil yang termuda pada yang tertua, dan yang dipanggil akhirnya menoleh setelah beberapa saat. "apa sayang?" tanya ayahnya sambil membawa kepala anaknya ke pundak sang ayah dan mengusaknya sayang.

"maukah ayah mengantarku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, takut jawaban ' _shireo_ ' lah yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Alis Joonmyeon bertaut, tak biasanya Baekhyun pergi malam hari begini. "kemana?" jawab sang ayah singkat, dan ternyata si kakak tertua pun ikut tertarik dengan ajakan Baekhyun pada ayahnya. Dia kira _yeodongsaeng_ nya itu alergi angin malam. "te-temanku.." lirih Baekhyun.

Ayahnya mengerti, kalau mau main kerumah Jongdae biasanya dia minta diantar Sehun. Tapi kenapa dia minta diantar ayahnya? "biasanya kau lebih memilih Sehun saat minta diantar kerumah Jongdae" ujar ayahnya sedikit merajuk. Baekhyun yang kaget langsung terkekeh geli, " _ani~~_ bukan Jongdae" elaknya.

"kau punya teman baru, Baek?!" kedua insan yang sedang mengobrol itu buru-buru menatap kearah suara. Ternyata selama ini _oppa_ nya menguping. Tak lama-lama memikirkan itu Baekhyun lalu mengangguk. "untuk apa menemuinya malam-malam begini, Baek?" tanya sang ayah lagi, kemudian Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya yang ia alami hari ini. Mulai dari hampir pingsan di kantin, sampai disusuli Jongdae di atap. Tapi dia tetap menyebut Chanyeol sebagai 'temanku'. Takut-takut Jongin yang notabenenya jurusan IT langsung melacak keberadaan Chanyeol.

.

.

Mendengar ketukan dari luar pintu membuat nyonya Park terburu-buru ke arah pintu yang diketuk, seraya mendengus menatap Yoora yang tak kunjung membukakan pintunya pada sang tamu dimalam hari. Begitu membuka pintunya alangkah terkejutnya nyonya Park melihat seorang gadis dengan _dress_ dengan paduan warna kuning dan pink selutut dihadapannya. " _annyeong haseyo, eomonim_ " sapa gadis dihadapannya,

"ah, ya _annyeong haseyo_. Siapakah gerangan gadis cantik ini?" goda seorang perempuan yang tak muda lagi, Baekhyun sudah mengiranya sebagai ibu Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum malu dan memperlihatkan rona kemerahan di pipinya. _Aigoo, yeppeuda._

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_. Aku kesini mencari Chanyeol, _eomonim_ " terang Baekhyun dan mendapatkan anggukan dari yang lebih tua. "tunggu sebentar ya..."ujar nyonya Park sebelum memasukkan separuh badannya kedalam rumah dan memanggil bocah raksaksanya. "PARK CHANYEOL SEORANG GADIS CANTIK MENCARIMU..." beliau menggantungkan kalimatnya dan bertanya kembali pada Baekhyun. "siapa tadi namamu, sayang?" dan pertanyaan itu mendapat jawaban halus dari yang ditanya, "Byun Baekhyun, _eomonim_ "

"...NAMANYA BYUN BAEKHYUN, CEPAT KELUAR. GADIS CANTIK SEPERTI DIA TAK PANTAS MENUNGGU BERLAMA-LAMA" setelah selesai mengoceh nyonya Park berbalik dan tersenyum malu atas aksinya barusan. Dan tak butuh lama yang dipanggil pun keluar, lengkap dengan noona dan appa-nya. Chanyeol langsung menunjukkan senyum lebarnya saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang tampak begitu cantik secara natural.

"hey..." sapanya lalu menoleh kebelakang, melihat keluarganya membuat barisan vertikal dengan kepala mereka, membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya. "apa kalian mau menguping?" hela Chanyeol frustasi dengan kelakuan keluarganya. Merasa terpanggil, ketiga anggota keluarga Park itu langsung menghambur masuk dan keluar lewat pintu belakang. Melihat anggota termuda keluarga mereka yang tengah berinteraksi dengan gadis yang teramat sangat cantik itu,

Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun memberikan paper bag coklat yang sedari tadi ditentengnya. Berisi seragam Chanyeol tentunya. "aku lupa mengembalikannya tadi.. maaf," tutur Baekhyun sambil menunduk malu, rona merah itu kembali menghiasi pipi putihnya. "tidak, a-aku yang lupa memintanya tadi" bantah Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu.

Kalau saja Yoora yang tidak terkikik geli karena kelakuan adiknya, mungkin saja tiga anggota keluarga Park itu dapat menguping sampai selesai. Melihat Baekhyun menahan tawanya, Chanyeol sedikit mendesah dan kembali membalik tubuhnya, _"eomma, appa, noona. Aish_ " geram Chanyeol yang membuat tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. _Memalukan saja_ , batinnya. "ah, Chanyeol aku pamit ya, ayahku sudah menunggu disana"

Pandangan Chanyeol jatuh pada mobil putih di depan gerbang rumahnya, dia lalu bangun dan mengantar Baekhyun menemui sang ayah – _mertua-_ tambah Chanyeol dalam hati. "malam, _ahjussi_ " sapa Chanyeol sopan, dibalas senyum penuh wibawa dari orang yang duduk di bangku kemudi. "malam, eum... Cheonyal?" sapa balik sang ayah – _mertua-_ ragu. "Chanyeol, _appa_ ~~" rajuk Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di kursi sebelah sang ayah.

"oh maaf, malam Chanyeol" ulang Joonmyeon. "kami duluan ya" lalu mobil yang mereka naiki perlahan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum sungguh lebar. Melirik bibir pintu dan kembali menemukan tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tersenyum mencurigai.

Chanyeol menghampiri anggota keluarganya santai sambil mengangkat alisnya. Seakan bertanya _kenapa_?. " _aigooo,_ kau terlihat sangat lucu saat kikuk tadi Chanyeollie" kata sang kakak perempuannya disambut tawa kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan berpura-pura berekspresi kesal lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"jadi itu yang kau maksud 'akan ku gantikan dengan membawa pacarku kemari'" goda sang ibu mencoba meniru suara _low-bass_ anaknya. "dia terlalu mahal untuk disandingkan dengan 23 ribu won, yeol" lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendengar gelak tawa dari luar rumah. Tapi dia juga terkekeh sendiri. Tak menyangka bahwa ibunya akan benar-benar mendapatkan kembali uang kembaliannya. Ini bahkan terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Chanyeol bangun hampir kesiangan, ini semua akibat kedatangan Baekhyun yang mendadak membuat dia tidak bisa tidur sampai tengah malam. Yoora yang mendapatkan tugas membangunkan sang bocah raksaksa itu masih saja memamerkan senyum menyeringainya. Dan jelas-jelas Chanyeol tidak nyaman oleh itu.

"keluarlah _noona_ aku sudah bangun" rengek Chanyeol membuat senyum sang _noona_ semakin menjadi, "jangan mencoba mengusirku. Kau tak ingat belasan tahun yang lalu kau selalu meminta ku untuk tinggal di kamar ini" cerita Yoora membuat Chanyeol mendengus, itu sudah belasan tahun bagaimana orang itu masih mengingat saja, _huh_?

"tapi sekarang aku sudah be-"

"iya _noona_ tau kau sudah besar, umurmu sudah di masa akhir remaja. Dan kau juga sudah mempunyai seorang pacar. _Noona_ tau _noona_ paham" potong sang _noona_.

"dia bukan pacarku _noona_ " bantah yang lebih tinggi, membuat yang lebih pendek cemberut menggoda. "tapi kau sangat ingin memacarinya kan? Lakukanlah~ sebelum.. ah Baekhyun! Sebelum Baekhyun diambil orang" ujar sang _noona_ sambil mengingat ingat nama sang gadis yang berkunjung semalam seraya membawa keluar pakaian kotor Chanyeol dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa hitam-putih itu. "dan aku bersumpah akan membantu mu mendapatkannya semampuku, Yeol" lanjut sang _noona_ sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sang adik.

OH TUHAN BANYAK SEKALI YANG MENDUKUNGNYA KALI INI.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan pagi di kediaman keluarga Kim. Saat Baekhyun sampai di ruang makannya dia melihat kedua kakaknya yang nampak tak nafsu makan, terbukti karena mereka hanya memotong roti asal-asalan atau hanya mengaduk aduk segelas susu di hadapan mereka. Lain dengan sang ayah yang menatap kedua kakaknya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"memangnya kenapa kalau kalian ayah antarkan?" sang ayah kembali mengeluarkan suara. Sepertinya Baekhyun ketinggalan suatu percakapan hebat tadi. Si kecil itu mencoba bertanya pada Shin _ahjumma_ tapi yang ditanya malah menaikkan kedua bahunya. "kalian takut kalau ketahuan memiliki pacar, ya?" Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari segelas susunya tadi, menatap sang ayah tidak setuju. Sedangkan Jongin tetap pada posisinya semula.

Baekhyun memilih duduk disamping Jongin ketimbang Sehun disebrangnya, menggigit rotinya dan kembali mendengar obrolan para pria. Melihat sang putri baru saja menempati tempatnya, Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan pada sang putri satu-satunya itu. "Baekhyun hari ini kau tidak diantar kedua _oppa_ mu dulu ya"

Yang disebut namanya hampir tersedak sebelum ia berhasil menelan bulat bulat gigitan ketiga rotinya. Setelah meminum air putihnya dia kembali pada ayahnya dan bersiap menanyakan sesuatu, "ayah sudah menyuruh seseorang mengantarmu".

Bertepatan saat ayahnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lee _ahjussi_ datang dan berbisik pada Joonmyeon. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dan bisikan balik dari ayah, Lee _ahjussi_ kembali ke posnya sedikit berlari. "habiskan makanan kalian. Kita akan segera berangkat" ujar sang ayah bangkit dari duduknya dan memakai jas hitamnya.

Ketiga anak berjalan beriringan ke pintu depan, ini kesempatan Baekhyun untuk bertanya pada kedua _oppa_ nya. "apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan pertama tidak mendapatkan balasan, baekhyun tetap bersikeras bertanya, "kalau tidak dengan kalian, aku berangkat sekolah naik apa?" pertanyaan kedua hanya mendapatkan gidikan bahu dari Jongin, sedangkan Sehun masih diam. "kalian berangkat sekolah naik apa?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang ketiga mendapat jawaban kompak dari kedua _oppa_ nya, "mobil ayah".

Baekhyun berlari kecil saat ayahnya menyuruh dirinya menghampiri sang ayah. Bingung dengan keberadaan motor ninja berwarna hitam metal di depan pagarnya, lengkap dengan seseorang diatasnya yang masih memakai helm. Sehun dan Jongin berhasil menyusulnya dengan muka kecut mereka. "hei, kau kemari" panggil sang ayah pada pengendara motor itu. Sang pengendara membuka helm nya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri keluarga tersebut.

Baekhyun resmi membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang berjalan kearahnya, PARK. CHAN. YEOL itu adalah dia. Dengan sopannya dia membungkuk dan menunjukkan senyum andalannya. "senang berjumpa denganmu lagi, Chanyeol" yang disebut namanya hanya mengangguk dan terus memperlihatkan senyum andalannya.

"jadi, pagi ini tiba-tiba ada masalah dengan kendaraan kedua _oppa_ Baekhyun..." jelas Joonmyeon pada Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyunlah yang menganggukan kepalanya. "jadi bisakah kau mengantarkan Baekhyun kesekolah?" lanjut sang ayah – _mertua_ \- Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh ingin berteriak dan berlompat kegirangan kalau saja tidak ada siapa-siapa sekarang. Astaga apa yang dia mimpikan semalam sehingga dapat mengantarkan sang putri idaman ke sekolahnya. "bagaimana? Bisa kan?" yang lebih tua meminta kepastian.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menahan senyumnya agar tetap menampilkan senyum berwibawa, bukan senyum kegirangan. Dia dapat melihat wajah kesal dari kedua _oppa_ Baekhyun dan tatapan tidak percaya Baekhyun pada ayahnya. "Baekhyun, berangkat lah sekarang. Chanyeol jaga kepercayaanku baik-baik ya. Dan kalian berdua masuk ke mobil sekarang." Perintah Joonmyeon yang langsung dituruti semua orang yang diperintahinya.

"jangan membawa motor terlalu kencang dan membuat Baekhyun memelukmu" peringatan Sehun membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, kenapa kedua kakak Baekhyun mempunyai tatapan seperti vampire? Sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mempunyai tatapan selembut kapas.

Chanyeol pun menaiki motor ninjanya, memakai helmnya dan memberi satu helm lagi pada Baekhyun dengan mencoba setenang mungkin. Baekhyun sedikit ragu saat ingin menaiki motor Chanyeol. Hari ini hari rabu dan harusnya dia naik mobil karena seragam hari rabu mempunyai rok hanya sampai setengah pahanya.

"hari ini harusnya aku yang mengantar Baekhyun, _appa_. Lihat dia memakai rok hanya setengah paha. Dia terbiasa naik mobil pada hari rabu" protes itu dilayangkan oleh Jongin. Melihat sang ayah menyuruhnya diam dengan tangan dibibirnya, "kita lihat apa reaksi Chanyeol" itulah jawaban dari sang ayah atas protes anaknya.

Benar saja, melihat Baekhyun yang terus menatapi roknya sambil menimbang-nimbang posisi yang bagus agar paha mulusnya tak terlalu terekspos. Chanyeol langsung membuka jaket yang ia kenakan dan memberinya pada Baekhyun. "tutupi dengan ini, agar kau tidak kedinginan" ujarnya dari balik helm. Dan mendapatkan senyuman dari dua pihak, Baekhyun dan seseorang di dalam mobil, Joonmyeon.

.

.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang paling membosankan bagi Sehun. Pertama, karena ia melihat sang adik yang selama ini dijaga dengan sangat baik olehnya dan _hyung_ nya. Kedua, karena larangan sang ayah yang ditunjukan pada dia dan _hyung_ nya untuk melarang siapapun yang teman Baekhyun yang mau menemuinya. Dan ketiga, dia harus melewatkan waktu istirahat pertamanya yang berharga karena tes matematika dadakan.

Dia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kelas, menumpukan kaki kanannya pada paha kirinya dan memejamkan matanya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di hatinya padahal sekarang sedang berlangsung pelajaran sejarah, karena yang dia tau dari teman-temannya kalau Yoon saem, guru sejarah mereka menaruh hati pada Sehun.

Betul saja, karena pernah dia tidur di kelas sejarah, tapi tak ada yang membangunkannya sama sekali sampai pelajaran selesai dan tidak mendapat teguran dari sang guru. Dan setiap tes sejarah, tidak ada nilainya yang di bawah rata-rata.

Tapi bukan setiap hari Sehun bertindak seperti ini, dia hanya tidak dalam _mood_ baik sekarang. Bukan tentang Baekhyun dengan fans-fansnya atau keluarganya. Ini tentang tugas praktikum IPA yang baru diberikan oleh gurunya tadi. Dan juga bukan _deadline_ yang sedang memperburuk moodnya. Tapi tentang _partner_ kerjanya.

 _"_ _untuk mempersingkat waktu sebelum saya meninggalkan sekolah ini. Kali ini praktikum diadakan gabungan. Dan kelas kalian digabung dengan kelas 12-2, kelas sebelah. Bukan untuk menjadi mak comblang atau apa, bapak ingin kalian berpasangan dengan lawan jenis masing-masing. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Dan deadline yang bapak berikan tiga minggu. Bapak rasa itu saja. Selamat pagi_ "

Ucapan sang guru masih melekat diotaknya, dengan siapa dia berpasangan? Sehun tidak terlalu mengenal anak-anak angkatannya. Dia hanya mengenal kelas 12 yang mengikuti club basket putra yang pastinya diisi oleh laki-laki. Dan guru tua aneh itu mau jika pasangannya lawan jenis. Astaga dia sangat pusing sekarang.

.

.

"Jongdae, itu Sehun _oppa_ " tunjuk Baekhyun pada sosok yang berada di paling pojok kantin, Jongdae langsung mengangguk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berlari ke arah _oppa_ nya sambil menenteng plastikan berisikan _honey butter chips_ dan _binggrae milk_ rasa strawberry di tangan kanannya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk makan di meja yang sama dengan sosok seperti _vampire_ itu.

Baekhyun menarik kursinya di sebrang Sehun dan menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja. " _oppa_ ~, tadi tidak kekantin? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ujar Baekhyun sambil menusuk sedotan ke minumannya dan meminum sedikit, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari _oppa_ nya yang satu ini. Hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan fokus pada ponsel pintarnya.

" _oppa_!" pekik Baekhyun membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget melihat ke adiknya yang mem-poutkan bibir cerinya dan mengambil sebungkus _honey butter chips_ dari kantong belanjaan Baekhyun, " _oppa_ tidak mendengarku, kan?" Sehun memasukkan makanan ringan itu kemulutnya satu persatu, menelannya perlahan, menyedot minuman Baekhyun sampai setengah lalu bersiap menjawab, "tadi ada tes matematika mendadak".

Baekhyun menatap sang _oppa_ prihatin sambil menarik kembali minumannya, "bagaimana ulangannya? Mudah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah _chips_ nya lucu, "mudah. Kau tau kan aku pintar" yang menanyakan pertanyaan mendengus, "pintar menarik hati guru agar nilai mu bagus, maksudmu".

Sehun kembali menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya dan fokus pada ponselnya, mencari nama anak perempuan di kelas 12-2 untuk dijadikan _partner_ praktikumnya. Memilih orang dari nama memang tidak bagus, kita tidak bisa mengetahui pribadi orang tersebut. Tapi hanya inilah yang dapat Sehun lakukan. Mengingat dia mempunyai banyak fans perempuan tetapi tidak mengetahui yang mana yang murid kelas 12-2, yang mana yang baik, yang mana yang pintar, dan yang mana yang sesuai dengan hatinya (?)

Baekhyun mengulurkan lehernya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Sehun sampai segitu seriusnya. "untuk apa _oppa_ mencari murid perempuan?" tanya sang adik penasaran, karena pertanyaan yang tak kunjung dijawab, diapun menarik kesimpulan sendiri, "kau sedang mencari wanita untuk dibawa kerumah ya, _oppa_?"

Kesimpulan itu membuat Sehun memicingkan matanya sadis, lalu membuka mulutnya, "mencari _partner_ praktikum" jelasnya singkat. Baekhyun mengangguk kepalanya pelan lalu merebut ponsel sang kakak. mencari-cari seseorang yang sekiranya dia kenal dan membantu _oppa_ nya yang terlihat sangat kesusahan. Dan... ketemu! "Luhan _unni_ " ucapnya mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sehun. "Luhan _unni_ senior ku di klub musik denganku, dia sangat cantik dan aku tidak menyangka dia di kelas 12-2" terang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya melihat mata berbinar Sehun.

.

.

.

hei hei... apa kabar...

akhirnya aku publish juga chapter ini, tadinya mau tetep pada pendirian (?) buat apdet di hari Minggu. tapi karena aku gak rela biarin kalian menunggu lama (karena sebagai reader aku juga paling gasuka nunggu lama hehe) dan kangen sama review-review kalian jadilah aku apdet hari ini. Tapi kemungkinan mulai chapter depan aku bakal bener-bener apdet tiap minggu hehe.

makasih yaa yang udah review. walaupun kotak reviewnya lagi eror tapi aku udah baca semua review kalian kokk. dan buat klarifikasi aja, kalo aku ini masih duduk dibangku smk:) dan emang tugas di minggu pertama masuk udah lumayan banyak. huhu:(

Thank you so much for you all

yang udah read, follow, favorite dan terutama yang udah review.

aku belum bisa tulis semua hehe maaf,

tapi makasih banyak buat antusias kalian di ff ini.

rajin-rajin review ya biar aku tambah semangat ngetiknya (modus parah)

- _bow down-_

 _last but not least_

 _review pls~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Brother-in-law**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction by cbmascots**

 **Chanbaek / Kaisoo / Hunhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _lihatlah, mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok, kan?" ujar sang appa dengan mata cerahnya menatap keluar mobil. "kalian tidak sepatutnya berbuat seperti itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa saja begitu dekat dengan Jongdae dan kalian mengira dia sudah sangat nyaman dengan Jongdae saja. Tidak, Baekhyun perlu memiliki banyak teman. Bukan hanya yeoja, tapi juga namja. Kalian harus melihat bagaimana tatapan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol. Itu jelas berbeda.."_

 _"_ _kalian berdua juga harus mendekati yeoja, appa tidak mau tau kalau kalian diam-diam menyukai Baekhyun karena dia bukan adik kandung kalian. Memang appa tidak merasakan hal itu, tapi appa sudah melarangnya dari sekarang. Dan kalau kalian sudah menemukan yeoja yang nyaman untuk kalian, seperti Baekhyun yang menemukan Chanyeol. Kalian berdua harus memperkenalkannya pada appa. Jangan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan mereka!"_

 _"_ _dan sekarang kalian boleh turun, Lee Ahjussi dan Kim Ahjussi sudah membawakan motor dan mobil kalian dibelakang. Jangan kira appa akan benar-benar memanjakan kalian, kedua jagoan appa dengan mengantarkan kalian ke sekolah. Untuk apa appa membelikan kalian motor dan mobil kalau begitu"_

Kata-kata sang _appa_ terus mengiang-ngiang di fikiran Jongin, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada lipatan tangannya di meja. Banyak sekali pikiran di otaknya hari ini. Hal itu membuatnya tidak mendengar suara dari _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya bahkan sudah duduk di sebrangnya.

"Kim Jongin!" panggilnya lebih keras dan akhirnya yang di panggil mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan wajah yang penuh dengan pikirannya, "Soo-ya. Apa kau sudah lama duduk disitu?" tanya Jongin panik melihat Kyungsoo yang tadinya merengut kini sudah menunjukkan wajah prihatinnya. "ada apa dengan wajahmu, Kai?" tanyanya menggenggam tangan Jongin, menyalurkan kehangatan disana.

Jongin yang terlalu polos atau karena banyak beban di pikirannya yang membuat ia menjadi anak yang polos, karena ia sedang meraba-raba wajahnya dengan tangan yang lolos dari kehangatan Kyungso, " _i think... there's nothing here_ " jawabnya perlahan membuat Kyungsoo terbahak. Apa yang terjadi dengan **kekasih** nya ini. Dia terlihat sangat lucu.

Ya. Mereka memang berpacaran saat ini, lebih tepatnya 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat acara pensi di kampus mereka, dan Jongin dengan romantis nya membuatkan cincin dari bunga matahari dan mencium keningnya sambil mengucapkan kata yang biasa orang sebutkan saat menyatakan perasaannya, kalian tau sendirilah. Kai dan Soo adalah panggilan sayang mereka masing-masing.

Dan itulah mengapa Jongin terlalu membawa perasaan saat _appa_ berkata seperti itu tadi pagi di mobil. dia yakin hanya dia lah yang sudah mempunyai pasangan diantara mereka bertiga, Sehun masih terlalu sayang dengan PSP nya untuk mempunyai kekasih, dan Baekhyun. Untuk adik kecilnya itu, Jongin rasa kalian sudah mengetahuinya sendiri. Dan saat ini Jongin rasa sudah seharusnya Jongin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada _appa_ nya sebagaimana Kyungsoo memperkenalkannya dengan kedua orang tuanya sebulan yang lalu.

"ada apa denganmu, sayang. Jangan bercanda dengan kepolosanmu, _im being serious right now_ " ujar Kyungsoo yang sudah pindah ke samping Jongin dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Perlahan Jongin menarik tangannya dan merangkul Kyungsoo, membawa kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo, menghirup wangi natural kekasihnya, juga menyesap cuping telinga Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lembut. "Kaiii... aku seriushh.." ujarnya sedikit mendesah, yang dipanggil namanya hanya tersenyum menang,

"Soo- _ya_. Mau kah kau datang ke rumahku malam ini? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada _appa_ dan kedua adikku" tanyanya, melihat mata berbinar Kyungsoo dilengkapi senyum dari bibir hatinya membuat Jongin tidak tahan, dia langsung mempersatukan bibir mereka, menyesap belahan atas dahulu lalu belahan bawahnya dan berakhir dengan kecupan lembut dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "berdandanlah yang cantik, Soo"

.

.

Baekhyun menarik narik tangan Sehun agar mengikutinya yang berlari kecil di lorong sekolahnya, mereka tengah menuju ke ruang musik sekarang. Para fans Sehun mengikuti dari belakang, tak menyangka idolanya tengah berjalan ke ruang musik sekarang.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka dan menampakkan ruang musik dengan cat putih merah yang berhiaskan tirai putih tipis menutupi jendela berwarna coklat kayu. " _UNNI_!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai ke seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah duduk di grand pianonya. Yang dipanggil tersenyum melihat kedatangan junior yang paling dekat dengannya.

Meninggalkan piano yang tadinya ingin ia mainkan lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang berlari girang ke arahnya, meninggalkan seseorang yang masih berdiri di bibir pintu. "ada apa, heum?" tanyanya lembut, sama seperti Baekhyun kalau bersama Chanyeol. Yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang yang daritadi ia seret dengan susah payah, memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyuruh sang kakak mendekat. " _unni_ kelas 12-2 kan?" tanya balik Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengangguk bingung.

Yang termuda pun mendorong-dorong kakaknya, ini bukan urusannya sama sekali jadi Sehun lah yang harus bicara langsung pada Luhan. Itulah teori Byun Baekhyun. "hey jangan mendorongku" bisik Sehun pada sang adik risih, "cepatlah katakan apa tujuan kita kemari, _oppa_. Lihatlah Luhan _unni_ terlihat bingung, _aigoo_ menggemaskan sekali" bisik sang adik balik. Setelah perdebatan singkat itu Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum padanya, menggaruk pelipisnya sebentar lalu mulai membuka suara,

"hem, ja-jadi begini..." pembukaan Sehun terdengar lucu di telinga Luhan, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan tawanya dan mendengarkan perkataan orang tinggi di hadapannya saat ini. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang Sehun, dia bisa melihat banyak _yeoja_ yang berjejer di jendela tampak mencibirnya, apalagi kalau dia terlihat mengetawakan Sehun. Bisa di bully habis-habisan.

"praktikum IPA gabungan" lanjut Sehun setelah beberapa detik berpikir, membuat Luhan sedikit kaget dan langsung menjatuhkan tatapannya tepat di mata Sehun. Membuat keduanya membuang muka kearah berlawanan, oh tidak ini tidak bagus untuk permulaan. "langsung pada _point_ nya saja ya, aku ingin kau berpasangan padaku untuk praktikum IPA gabungan kali ini. Untuk keputusanmu nantinya, katakan saja pada Baekhyun. aku permisi"

Selepas berbicara itu Sehun langsung keluar dari ruang musik, berjalan tergesa ke toilet. Meninggalkan si adik dengan mata membulatnya, dan Luhan dengan wajah bersalah. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menahan tawanya tadi. Pasti dia marah karena itu. "maafkan Sehun _oppa_ ya _unni_ " ujar Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedih, Luhan mengelus pundak sang junior, "aku yang salah, Baekkie. Dan untuk tawaran _oppa_ mu itu akan ku pertimbangkan dulu, ya"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan dalam, "kumohon terimalah ajakannya, aku yakin Sehun _oppa_ hanya sedang gugup. Dia sangat frustasi memilih _pratner_ praktikumnya. Dan kurasa _unni_ cocok untuk menjadi _partner_ praktikumnya" jelas Baekhyun sambil membela _oppa_ nya. Padahal iya yakan Sehun yang salah, si kecil pun rela jika harus dijadikan pelampiasan kekesalan Luhan pada _oppa_ -nya. Asal Luhan mau menjadi _partner_ Sehun.

.

.

"CHANYEOL!"

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL!"

"YA TUHAN. PARK CHANYEOL KEPARAT GILA YANG BODOH"

"ASTAGA. PARK CHANYEOL. BAEKHYUN DATANG!"

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, dia hanya mendapati Hyowon, teman sekelasnya yang gendut dan berkacamata bulat. Yang merasa dibohongi langsung memicing tajam pada sang pembohong, kalian tau siapa lah. KRIS.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kris berteriak heboh seperti tadi, bahkan sampai berbohong. Betapa prihatinnya dia saat melihat temannya yang sepertinya sudah benar benar tidak waras. Seperti yang dia dengar tadi pagi sebelum Chanyeol masuk ke kelas, para siswa siswi di kelasnya sibuk membicarakan raksasa idiot temannya yang satu ini 'katanya' mengantar BYUN BAEKHYUN SANG PRIMADONA KELAS SEBELAS, JUGA KAKAK BAHKAN ADIK KELAS. YANG MEMPUNYAI KAKAK BERVISUAL SEPERTI VAMPIRE ke sekolah.

Sampai saat ini Kris selaku juru bicara Chanyeol (yang sedari tadi tak menjawab pertanyaan dari siswa siswi sekelasnya dan sibuk memeluk jaket dan tersenyum seperti orang gila) belum bisa mengkonfirmasi berita panas tersebut. Jangankan menjawab pertanyaan, bahkan si idiot yang sayangnya teman dekatnya ini tidak sekalipun mengangkat pantat nya dari kursi dari pagi sampai siang.

"kau masih tidak mau bicara denganku, idiot?" tanya Kris, dia mulai lengah sekarang. Jujur saja dia menyesal karena Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun dan membuat kewarasannya jadi hilang begini. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir secara masak, Chanyeol termasuk pria – _gila_ \- paling beruntung karena bisa memboncengi Baekhyun dengan motor ninjanya. Padahal biasanya hari rabu Baekhyun akan diantar kakak tertuanya dengan mobil.

Yeah, Kris akui dia dulu salah satu dari penggemar Baekhyun juga. Salah satu orang yang suka menaruh hadiahnya di loker sang primadona. Salah satu orang yang suka memandangi Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Tapi yang pasti dia bukan salah satu orang yang pipinya sudah di PERAWANI (read; mendapat bogeman) oleh kedua kakak ganas Baekhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang bogeman, Kris langsung menjalarkan tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. Mencari luka atau memar di wajah mulusnya, sekian lama tangannya menjelajahi wajah Chanyeol, yang di jelajahi menepis tangan besar itu. " _ARE YOU FUCKING HOMO OR WHAT? DUMBASS LITTLE SHIT_ " ujar Chanyeol yang penuh makian itu, dia langsung berlagak membersihkan wajahnya yang tadi dijelajahi Kris.

"PARK CHANYEOL, TENANGLAH. SEKARANG DUDUKLAH DAN DENGAR PENJELASANKU" ucapan Kris membuat satu kelas menatap mereka berdua, terlihat seperti Chanyeol habis diperkosa oleh pria tua hidung belang yaitu Kris. Dan itu sungguh menjijikkan. "apa yang baru saja kau lakukan bule gila" tanya Chanyeol setelah mendudulkkan kembali bokongnya ke kursi. "aku hanya merasa... aneh denganmu"

"kau dapat mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sekolah tanpa cacat setitik pun diwajahmu. Atau.. bagaimana dengan badanmu?" Kris baru saja ingin meraba perut berotot Chanyeol sebelum kedua tangannya ditepis kencang oleh Chanyeol sendiri. "kau benar-benar sudah homo, ya? Astaga kalau benar menjauhlah dariku" ujar Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di badan atasnya dan itu mendapatkan tatapan penuh ke-jijik-an oleh sang lawan main. "kau yang harusnya menjauh dari ku karena sudah gila, bodoh".

Chanyeol kemudian menceritakan semua pada Kris yang kalian juga tidak mengetahuinya, kan? Dari seorang _ahjussi_ yang datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi tepat saat keluarganya sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. _Ahjussi_ itu datang membawa berita yang sempat menggemparkan keluarga Park pagi itu.

"JADI MAKSUDMU KAU DI SURUH SENDIRI OLEH APHHHS" mulut Kris langsung di tutup rapat oleh Chanyeol dengan tangannya –tentu saja- saat dia mendapat nomor tak dikenal menelponnya. Dengan satu tangan yang tidak digunakan untuk menyekap mulut sang bule bodoh, tangannya meletakkan ponselnya di kuping peri kebanggan Chanyeol.

" _yeoboseyo_.."

 _"_ _..."_

"ya benar, ini Park Chanyeol"

"..."

"maaf, tuan Kim siapa?"

 _"_ _... ... ..."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _...!"_

"i-iya, aku dapat mendengar _ahjussi_. Ba-baik. Ba-iklah, kkk-kalau begitu. Siang _ahjussi_. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan"

.

.

.

Kalau kalian penasaran siapa yang menelpon Chanyeol tadi, apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol beginilah ceritanya,

"Kris" itu kata pertama Chanyeol setelah menerima telfon dan membuat wajah Chanyeol memucat seketika, dilengkapi dengan keringat dingin yang menghiasi kening kebanggannya. Kris menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, takut sang teman jatuh pingsan tiba tiba, "kenapa?"

"dia... menelfonku" dari nada perkataan Chanyeol, Kris langsung menitikkan air matanya. Memeluk sahabatnya semenjak kelas sepuluh itu dan tak henti-hentinya menuturkan kata 'maaf kalau aku mempunya salah padamu, idiotku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf'. "dan aku tidak bisa meminta tolong pamanku membaptis mu karena hari ini dia akan ke Roma, maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk terakhir kalinya padamu, idiot kesayanganku"

Melihat perilaku Kris teman sekelas Chanyeol pun langsung mengerubungi mereka, Chanyeol masih tetap diam dengan wajah pucatnya dan Kris sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Teman sekelas mereka berdua cukup peka untuk keadaan ini. Bahkan beberapa _yeoja_ yang pastinya fans Chanyeol sudah menitikkan air mata mereka, tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Dan kelaspun dikerubungi perasaan haru.

"kau harus sabar Kris. Kami semua juga temanmu, kita harus ikhlas melepaskan Chanyeol. Agar dia bisa tenang nantinya di hadapan Tuhan" ujar sang ketua kelas, Jeonghan. Mendengar itu mata Chanyeol langsung membulat, seakan baru mendapatkan nyawanya kembali. Ia segera melepas pelukan Kris kasar, "apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh. Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan. Apalagi melihat beberapa dari mereka menangis haru.

"Park Chanyeol sadarlah, kami semua juga tau kau masih mau hidup lebih lama. Tapi itu sudah menjadi takdirmu. Aku minta maaf sering menyontek pekerjaan rumahmu. Ku harap kau tenang nantinya" kali ini ucapan Seungyoon membuat suasana kelas makin haru.

"kalian ini apa-apaan. Apa kalian juga menyumpahiku untuk mati seperti bule gila ini? Astaga. Kris lihat semua perbuatanmu" Chanyeol menatap ke mata lembab Kris tajam, sesekali ia sesenggukan karena menangis lumayan lama tadi. "me-memangnya kau dapat telfon dari siapa, yeollie?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Dahyun (salah satu fansnya) seakan menjadi sebuah penentuan.

Apakah mereka akan tetap dalam suasana haru. Atau malah menghajar Kris habis-habisan karena menyebarkan berita yang TERAMAT salah.

"itu telfon dari _appa_ Baekhyun, dia menyuruhku mengantar pulang Baekhyun karena Sehun ada kelas tambahan hari ini. Itulah mengapa muka ku memucat. Karena aku terlalu senang dapat mengantar jemput Baekhyun hari ini. Memang apa yang ada di pikiranmu, bule bodoh?" terang Chanyeol lengkap dengan pertanyaan yang membuat seisi kelas menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyala-nyala.

"kku-ku kira. Kau mendapat telfon dari malaikat maut, yeol" ucapnya masih sesenggukan

"MATI KAU BULE KANADA SIALAN!"

.

.

Baekhyun bersenandung pelan seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di depan lapangan parkir sekolahnya, seingatnya tadi ia melihat kelas kakaknya sudah kosong. Jadi si gadis memilih langsung menunggu di lapangan parkir sambil sesekali mengecek ponsel, takut jika sang kakak balik mencarinya.

Lelah menunggu selama hampir 10 menit disana, dia kemudian memainkan jari lentiknya lihai diatas layar ponselnya.

 **Baekhyun**

 _Oppa kau dimana?_

 _Aku sudah menunggu sepuluh menit disini_

Setelah meletakkan kembali ponsel berwarna pink pucat itu, seseorang menghentikan motor dihadapannya. Pertama-tama Baekhyun tidak mengira kalau motor ninja berwarna hitam metal itu mempunyai urusan dengannya, sampai sang pengendara melepaskan helm nya lalu menunjukkan senyum penuh karismanya. "maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, B-Baekhyun.."

Yang disebutkan namanya menoleh mendapati _namja_ berperawakan _terlampau_ tinggi di depannya, sedikit mengontrol wajahnya agar tidak terlalu terkejut (karena kata _oppa_ nya wajahnya sangat jelek kalau sedang terkejut). "kau.. berbicara padaku?" ujar yang lebih kecil menunjuk ke hidungnya sendiri. Setelah mendapat anggukan dia kembali melempar pertanyaan, "ada perlu apa?" ujar yang paling cantik berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tak terlihat begitu gugup, padahal dia sedang meremas kedua tangannya di belakang badannya saat ini.

" _appa_ -mu menyuruhku mengantarkan kau pulang tadi" tepat saat Chanyeol mengutarakan maksudnya, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar di kantongnya. Dia mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka pesan balasan dari sang kakak

 **Sehun Oppa**

 _Aku ada kelas tambahan hari ini, Baek. Dan sepertinya Kai tak bisa menjemputmu_.

 _Appa bilang dia sudah menyuruh orang mengantarkanmu._

 _Tunggulah sebentar, jadilah orang yang sabar._

 _Lagi-lagi naik motor dengan rok sependek ini_ , batin Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Dia merasa sudah terlalu menyusahkan Chanyeol padahal mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu. Baekhyun mengankat kepalanya setelah mendengar suara deheman Chanyeol yang tengah mengulurkan helm padanya. Benda tersebut diterima dengan berat hati kemudian dia bersiap menaiki motor itu, sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan jaket dari tasnya.

"tidak perlu, Chan. Aku akan membiasakan diri" ujar sang penumpang dibelakangnya, kepalanya menoleh dengan tatapan – _kau yakin?-_ dan itu mendapat anggukan dari penumpangnya. Setelah itu terdengar suara mesin motor Chanyeol berbunyi dan meninggalkan sekolah dengan kecepatan standar. Dia menjaga baik kata-kata _vampire_ (r; Sehun) tadi pagi.

Di tengah perjalanan Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol membuat yang punya bahu menegang, "apa kau sibuk, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, sepuluh detik pertama hanya terdengar suara degupan jantung Chanyeol kecil, lalu yang ditanya perlahan menjawab seperlunya, "kurasa tidak"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua ujung bibir pink cerinya, "bisa kita mampir ke kedai es krim?".

OH

TUHAN

Ini memang tidak terdengar sama sekali seperti ajakan dating, Chanyeol mengakui itu. Tapi jantungnya tak henti-hentinya bergemuruh dan untuk menenangkannya harus membuat Baekhyun menunggu selama kurang lebih lima belas detik. "baiklah, kau.. hanya perlu.. tunjukan arahnya" jawab Chanyeol terbata.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi sebelum menginjakkan kedua kakinya ke dalam rumah, dia kemudian mendorong pelan pintu yang membuat suara deritan panjang saking lamanya Jongin membuka pintu itu. Sungguh dia takjub. Saat mendapati rumah yang sangat sepi tanpa bunyi berisik tv yang biasa disetel kedua adiknya.

Tanpa mengucap salam dia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menaik tangga dengan langkah lebarnya lalu membuka satu persatu kamar di lorong panjang sebelah kanannya. Biasanya dialah yang pulang paling terakhir diantara kedua adiknya yang memang satu sekolah. Jongin biasa pulang selang satu jam sebelum kepulangan _appa_ nya. Namun dia memang pulang lebih cepat karena tiga jam terakhirnya kosong.

Dan pastinya karena kedatangan sang kekasih nanti malam.

Satu-satunya penghuni rumah itu membalik badannya dan berlari menuju ke dapur. Melihat Shin _ahjumma_ sedang duduk santai di meja makan selepas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Jongin berjalan mendekat ke ahli dapurnya yang satu itu dan mendudukkan bokongnya ke kursi.

" _ahjumma_!" panggil Jongin riang, melihat yang dia panggil terlihat kaget dia melempar tatapan meminta maafnya. "tumben tuan sudah kembali jam segini" balas sang _ahjumma_ setelah mengontrol detak jantungnya. "aku mau _ahjumma_ memasak makanan yang enak untuk makan malam hari ini" pinta Jongin dan mendapat tatapan meremeh dari wanita yang lebih tua, "sudah pasti, tuan".

"untuk lima orang, oke?" tantang Jongin sambil menaik turunkankan alisnya, "siapa yang mau datang tuan?" pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas senyum malu-malu sang tuan muda, " _ahjumma_ akan tau nanti, kalau mau _ahjumma_ dan Lee _ahjussi_ juga boleh ikut berkumpul" tawar sang tuan muda yang sudah meninggalkan wanita yang lebih tua sendiri. "pastikan makanannya sangat enak _ahjumma_ ~~".

.

.

Di sebuah kedai es krim yang lumayan terkenal di pinggiran kota Seoul, di sudut rungan meja paling ujung dua muda-mudi Korea tampak duduk bersebrangan dengan tatapan antusias mereka. Yang satu antusias pada es krimnya dan yang satu lagi antusias pada orang yang sedang meng-antusiasi es krimnya. Secara urutan itulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Tadinya Baekhyun bilang ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol, tapi semua itu berubah sejak datangnya es krim pesanan mereka. Menatap yang lebih kecil di sebrangnya lahap sekali menyantap es krimnya Chanyeol jadi ikutan lapar sendiri. Alhasil yang lebih tinggi mengambil sendoknya dan mencolek sedikit es krim vanila dengan topping frappucino miliknya, dan menutup matanya saat es krim itu meleleh di lidahnya. Dan dia pun sepertinya (juga) melupakan niat Baekhyun tadi.

Selesai melahap setengah dari es krim strawberry ber topping sama dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang di sebrangnya tampak melahap es krimnya santai. Dia sebenarnya tidak lupa dengan tujuan awal mereka kemari, jadi tolong jangan salahkan es krim tak bersalahnya. "ekhem-"

Keempat mata itu bertatapan cukup lama setelah Baekhyun berdeham tadi, Chanyeol lah yang lebih dulu memutuskannya. Sungguh ia tidak mau mengalihkan matanya dari mata bening Baekhyun, tapi apa daya Jantungnya menolak. "ada apa, Baek?" suara baritone itu keluar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Jika kalian kira hanya jantung Chanyeol lah yang berdegup kencang saat mereka bertatapan tadi, maka kalian salah. Si _yeoja_ juga merasakan jantung yang dilindungi tulang rusuknya itu terus menerus berdetak seakan minta keluar, syukurlah dia lahir dengan tulang rusuk yang cukup kuat untuk menahan jantungnya. Apalagi saat telinga Baekhyun menganalisa bahwa seseorang yang barusan memanggilnya adalah pemilik mata yang barusan di tatapnya. Dia hampir lupa apa alasan atas dehemannya barusan.

"o-oh. Begini, Chan.." mulutnya terkunci lagi saat Chanyeol memotong omongannya hanya untuk membenarkan kata terakhir dari kalimat yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan, "Yeol, aku lebih terbiasa dengan itu"

Baekhyun hanya membuka menutup mulutnya setelah pengoreksian Chanyeol barusan, dan bersiap berbicara lagi, "o..okay, Yeol. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit padamu sebenarnya. Mengenai _appa_ , bagaimana dia bisa menyuruh, ah tidak... memintamu untuk mengantarku ke sekolah".

"juga mengantarku pulang" lanjutnya sebelum si bibir tebal menjawabnya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut sebenarnya, ia kira _appa_ nya sudah memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyuruh Chanyeol tadi siang. " _appa_ mu menyuruhku tadi siang. Aku kira kau sudah tau" Chanyeol menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar aneh. "Sehun _oppa_ bilang kalau _appa_ menyuruh seseorang menjemputku. Tapi aku kira, Lee _ahjussi_ " tanggap Baekhyun sambil memulai kembali acara makan es krimnya.

"jadi kau tidak mau kalau aku yang menjemputmu?"

BODOH

PARK CHANYEOL BODOH

YA TUHAN

MENGAPA DIA SANGAT BODOH

Chanyeol sungguh ingin menampar mulutnya yang dengan lancarnya menyebutkan kalimat seperti tadi. setelah mengucapkan itu memang Chanyeol langsung merutuk sendiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya, sehingga tidak melihat ekspresi Baekhyun setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya barusan.

"ti-tidak, bukan begitu Yeol. Bukan itu maksudku, bukan.."

"aku hanya kaget saja, karena tidak biasanya _appa_ mempercayakanku pada _namja_ lain selain kedua _oppa_ ku yang, yeah.. galak. Mereka sangat galak"

Setelah itu keduanya sama sama merutukin kesalahan mereka, membuat suasana menjadi sepi. Yang satu merutuki pernyataannya yang satu merutuki pertanyaannya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun.."

Suara baritone itu kembali memecahkan keheningan. Ayolah, Chanyeol terbiasa berdua dengan Kris, dia tak terbiasa dengan keheningan. Jadi salahkanlah bule Kanada bodoh yang selalu menginginkannya mati tersebut. "Baek.. aku lebih nyaman dengan itu. Selama kita seumuran" jawaban atas sahutan Chanyeol tadi.

"baiklah, sekarang bolehkah aku yang bertanya, Baek" Chanyeol masih menimbang nada saat menyebut 'Baek' di akhir kalimatnya. Takut terdangar menjijikkan oleh _yeoja_ di sebrangnya. "boleh.." jawabnya lucu sambil mengerjap menatap ke mata Chanyeol.

CHANYEOL MENDERITA DIABETES SEKARANG.

"aku hanya bingung dengan satu hal. Nama mu Byun Baekhyun, kau yang memberi tahu ku waktu itu. Tapi nama _appa_ mu bermarga Kim. Itu yang membuat aku bingung sendiri saat menerima telfon tadi siang, aku kira siapa itu Kim Joonmyeon. Saat dia bilang kalau dia adalah _appa_ mu aku jadi bingung sendiri" tanya Chanyeol panjang lebar. Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, dia sudah tidak heran mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu dari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya atau mengenalnya.

"aku dan Sehun _oppa_ bukan anak kandung _appa_. Aku diadopsi ketika umurku tiga tahun. Saat itu _eomma_ meninggal dan menyuruh _appa_ mengadopsiku dan Sehun _oppa_ , tapi atas permintaan _eomma_ sebelum meninggal, dia menyuruh _appa_ untuk tidak mengubah marga keluarga ku dan Sehun _oppa_ , karena keluarga Byun dan keluarga Oh adalah teman dari keluarga Kim sebelum _eomma_ dan _appa_ kami meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan" terang Baekhyun yang menurutnya cukup membuat Chanyeol mengerti.

Setelah Chanyeol mengangguk, sesuatu bergetar di meja mereka. Itu ponsel Baekhyun. dia meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Jongin.

 **Jongin** ** _oppa_**

 _Baekhhyun kau dimana? Ini sudah sore._

 _Bisakah kau pulang sekarang?_

Tanpa mengetikkan balasan, Baekhyun langsung melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja menghabiskan es krimnya. Tak terasa siang yang tadinya cukup panas sudah terganti dengan angin petang yang tenang. Baekhyun sungguh merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol tanpa kawalan kedua _oppa_ -nya, karena ini pertama kalinya dia keluar dengan lelaki selain kedua _oppa_ nya. Dan itu bersama Chanyeol.

"Jongin _oppa_ menyuruhku pulang, Yeol. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun kepada satu satunya laki laki di hadapannya, Park Chanyeol.

"aku tidak percaya kita sama sama memiliki kakak yang selalu saja mencemaskan kita. Padahal sekarang kita sudah kelas dua SMA"

Kata 'kita' yang Chanyeol pakai membuat pipi gembul Baekhyun bersemu merah. Astaga, Chanyeol sudah membuatnya merasa sedang menjalani kencan pertamanya. Dan sekali lagi. Bersama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Kim itu sampai dirumah bersamaan, sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah meminta izin untuk pulang duluan, karena tatapan Sehun yang sangat tajam. Seolah ingin memotong kedua mata Chanyeol. Tadinya Sehun ingin membahas tentang Chanyeol yang telat mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke rumah. Tapi itu ditelannya mentah mentah saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Maid bertebaran dimana-mana.

Mereka memang baru di panggil oleh _appa_ kalau keluarge mereka ingin membuat acara besar di rumah. Tapi Joonmyeon rasa hari ini dia tidak ada janji dengan siapapun untuk mengadakan acara di kediamannya, jadi siapa dalang diantara ini semua?

"ASTAGA. Kenapa kalian semua datang terlambat di hari yang sama"

Dan dalang nya muncul. Lengkap dengan celemek dan kemeja yang dihiasi terigu dan tangan yang menggenggam se karung kecil gula. Kim Jongin. Sebuah kebanggaan dapat melihatnya tampil acak-acakan. Karena dia biasanya mementingkan penampilan daripada segalanya. Ketiga orang tadi kompak menatap Jongin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya takjub.

"Jongin apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya sang _appa_ kemudian. Dia sudah yakin kalau anak pertamanya inilah yang membuat keributan seperti ini. "apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tambahnya. Tapi Jongin hanya merentangkan tangannya seakan memamerkan apa yang baru saja di buatnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "ayah akan tau sendiri nanti"

Baekhyun memilih tidak menghiraukan kelakuan _oppa_ nya yang aneh itu. Dia memilih berlalu ke belakang, arah dapur. Sungguh perutnya tidak cukup hanya diisi dengan es krim saja. Walaupun dia memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan es krim sejak kecil, tapi dengan nasi lah dia masih hidup sekarang. "tunggu, mau kemana kau Baek?" cegah Jongin melebarkan tangannya. Seolah melarang adiknya menyambung hidup.

"aku mau makan, _oppa_. Ini sudah pukul 6, dan wajar saja aku makan malam jam segini" Baekhyun baru mau mengambil langkahnya lagi setelah Jongin juga menggeser tubuhnya, kembali mencegahnya ke dapur. " _andwae._ Makan malam kita hari ini jam 8. Untuk menyangga perut kalian aku sudah membeli beberapa roti, jadi makanlah itu selagi menunggu dua jam lagi, oke?"

.

.

Detik perlahan tergantikan menit, dan menit perlahan tergantikan jam. Sama seperti keluarga Kim yang sudah berganti ke pakaian formal. Sepuluh menit menuju jam 8 dan Baekhyun masih saja menggerutu meminta makan malamnya. Dia tampak cantik dengan _dress_ putih se lutut tanpa lengannya dengan _wedges_ coklat yang mebuatnya 3 senti lebih tinggi. Sedangkan 3 lelaki lainnya memakai tuxedo putih dengan dalaman _sweater turtle neck_ dengan warna gelap.

Mereka sudah seperti keluarga yang ingin pergi ke acara pernikahan malam ini, karena Jongin yang menyuruhnya. Sehun kira Jongin mengajak mereka menjadi _partner_ Jongin untuk pergi ke pernikahan teman atau dosennya, tapi itu dibantah oleh suara bel pintu dari luar. Membuat Jongin berlari ke pintu utama. Sebelum membukanya dia mengatur degup jantungnya terlebih dahulu, dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Baru dia membuka pintunya, menampakkan gadis ber _dress_ hitam hampir sama dengan Baekhyun. namun yang satu itu berlengan pendek.

Jongin menghampiri wanita itu sopan, kedua nya tersenyum selama beberapa detik. Bagai mengagumi kecantikan dan ketampanan lawan tatap masing masing. Sebelum akhirnya Jongin menarik dagu sang gadis dan membawanya ke sebuah ciuman yang saling menyesap singkat.

YA

MEREKA BERCIUMAN

DI DEPAN KELUARGA JONGIN.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya menatap kearah pasangan berbeda jenis kelamin itu takjub. Sedangkan kedua lelaki di hadapannya menatap mereka bingung.

Pasangan yang ditatap itu tersenyum malu-malu, Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dan Kyungsoo –sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu Jongin menyuruhnya masuk ke kediamannya dan berhenti di depan anggota keluarga lainnya. "ayo kita mulai makan malamnya".

.

.

Makan malam itu berlangsung lancar. Baekhyun tidak bicara sama sekali saking laparnya dia. Yang termuda hanya akan menangguk kalau dia mendengar namanya disebut oleh ayahnya. Sedangkan Jongin tampak tersenyum saja sedari tadi, sama dengan Kyungsoo. Tadinya Jongin ingin Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya, tapi karena ayahnya menyuruh kekasih Jongin itu untuk duduk disebelah Baekhyun. jadilah Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ayah hanya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat saat makan malam. Setelah selesai makan malam, baru dia mengeluarkan perintah pertamanya. "Baekhyun, ajaklah Kyungsoo _unni_ ke kamarmu, ada yang mau ayah katakan pada kedua _oppa_ mu". Yang disebut namanya terlebih dulu mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya ke lantai dua. Dimana semua kamar terletak. "ayo _unni_!"

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun sepuluh menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo nampak tak bisa tenang sama sekali. Kenapa ayah Jongin menyuruhnya ke kamar adiknya sedangkan Kyungsoo yakin Jongin sedang di sidang di bawah sana. Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana sifat ayah Jongin sama sekali. Apa beliau sabar atau malah pemarah. Dia sungguh menyesal tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menolak ciuman Jongin tadi. mungkin ayahnya akan mengira bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

" _unni_ duduklah" itu perintah Baekhyun ketiga kalinya sejak melihat Kyungsoo yang terus saja bolak balik sambil menggigiti kukunya. "boleh aku cerita?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, membuat Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengangguk lalu menghampiri Baekhyun, duduk di ranjang Baekhyun.

"perilaku _unni_ seperti tadi sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan saat Jongin _oppa_ dan Sehun _oppa_ sedang mengintrogasi setiap lelaki yang ingin mengajakku kencan" ujar Baekhyun mengawali ceritanya, membuat Kyungsoo tertarik dengan cerita adik kekasihnya itu, "introgasi?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian dengan alis yang bertautan,

"iya, jadi setiap Baek mengajak seorang lelaki kerumah. Mereka aku menyuruh ku naik ke kamarku dan mereka mengintrogasinya. Tidak jarang mereka mendapat sedikit lebam setelah itu. Walaupun bukan dari Jongin _oppa_ , tapi aku kesal dan ku adukan saja mereka ke _appa_. Dan _unni_ tau apa yang _appa_ lakukan?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng karena ia sama sekali tidak tau sifat ayah sang kekasih. " _appa_ hanya menasihati mereka, yah walaupun Baek sebenarnya kecewa. Tapi setidaknya mereka sedikit berubah sejak kemarin"

Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega setelah menyimpulkan cerita Baekhyun, si kecil ini hanya mau menenangkan dirinya. Yang lebih dewasa memeluk tubuh kecil adik sang kekasih, membawanya ke pelukan yang sangat hangat. "maafkan Kai ya, Baekhyun.." ujarnya pelan. Yang di peluk terkekeh dan mengelus pundak Kyungsoo. " _gwenchanha unni_ "

.

.

Ruang makan yang biasanya terasa sangat hangat dengan aura kekeluargaan kini berubah dingin dengan aura mencekam. Joonmyeon, sang ayah sedari tadi belum memulai percakapannya. Dia hanya terus menatap tajam kearah Jongin, yang hanya diam sedari tadi. joonmyeon yakin di benaknya banyak sekali kalimat yang ingin diutarakan. Karena itulah selama sepuluh menit ini dia membiarkan Jongin yang memulai percakapannya malam ini. Jongin sudah dewasa, dia harusnya tau apa yang harusnya dia lakukan dan tidak lakukan.

Sedangkan Sehun, apalagi dia yang tidak tau apa-apa. Dia terus saja menggerutu karena harusnya sang ayah juga menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamar seperti si bungsu, bukan ikut ambil alih dalam acara makan malam yang mencekam ini.

"ma-maafkan aku, ayah" suara serak yang terbata itu terbit dari bibir Jongin yang terlihat kering, dia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mencoba menatap sang ayah yang balik menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"maaf, karena aku tidak menceritakan Kyungsoo kepada ayah lebih awal"

"memangnya sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Joonmyeon akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Diikuti dengan tolehan Sehun, resmi sudah dua orang di ruang makan itu menatap kepadanya. Jongin takut takut mengangkat ibu jari kirinya dan kelima jari tangan kanannya, persis seperti yang biasa Nini kecil lakukan.

"Kim Jongin kau sudah dewasa, jangan bertingkah seperti Nini" ujar sang ayah dengan suara sedikit tertahan,seperti ingin meluapkan kekecewaannya segera. Kalau saja Joonmyeon tidak menceramahi kedua jagoannya tersebut, mungkin saja Jongin tidak akan memberitahukan tentang Kyungsoo. Atau bahkan mereka akan melakakukan hal yang 'lebih' dari sekedar ciuman atau apapun yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Dan jika hal itu terjadi. Joonmyeon akan merasa sangat berdosa pada istrinya karena tidak bisa menjaga ketiga anaknya dengan baik. Dia juga akan merasa bersalah karena tidak memegang teguh janjinya pada istrinya.

"ayah aku sungguh minta maaf" suara itu terdengar sangat lemah, Joonmyeon bahkan tak sanggup menghembuskan nafasnya dan Sehun juga tak sanggup menarik nafasnya. Itu pertama kali dalam hidup Sehun melihat _hyung_ nya terlihat sangat merasa bersalah sampai mengeluarkan nada bicara seperti itu. Karena Jongin jelas tidak sudi merasa bersalah padanya, dan hanya lakon jika ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Sehun dapat mengerti kenapa ayahnya berlaku demikian. Kini mereka bertiga bukanlah anak bocah ingusan yang tahunya hanya meminta makan, minum, dan mainan. Mereka sudah dewasa dan ayah akan menjaga mereka lebih ketat lagi, pastinya.

Joonmyeon melembutkan tatapan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, seolah beban tersebut juga ikut terhembus sudah. Dia mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi makan, "Jongin beritahu Sehun alamat rumah Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun, ini sudah malam, antarkan Kyungsoo dengan mobil Jongin". Sehun terkisap mendengarnya sedangkan Jongin hanya menunduk pasrah.

.

.

 _to be continue_

.

.

a.n::

akhirnya bisa apdet pas di hari Minggu yeyy...

dan ini merupakan chapter terpanjang, biasanya per-chapter cuma 3k words, ini 4k words lhooo.

tentunya penambahan beberapa ribu words ini bukan tanpa alasan, hehe.

karena melambatnya proses pengetikan chapter 5 -yang harus nya sudah jadi, tapi setengah chapter pun belum ada- jadi mungkin buat chapter depan rada _slow update_. mianhaeee~

dan buat yang mungkin bingung kok moment krisyeol sedikit lebih banyak dari chanbaek. itu karena dulu aku pernah nge-shipper duo galah itu. itu masa lalu yang sangat kelam loh, ngeshipperin seme sama seme.

dan untuk hhs sama kss. hunhan sama kaisoonya udah ada ya. maklumin cuma segitu. aku bakal kerja lebih giat lagi buat bikin moment mereka nanti.

 **big thanks**

untuk yang udah baca, udah follow, favorite

dan terlebih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat review,

walaupun tingkat review di chapter kemarin turun, _but its okay_.

aku bakal kerja lebih keras biar kalian ga _lost interesting_ sama ff ini.

 _last but not least._

 _RnR plss~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Brother-in-law**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction by cbmascots**

 **Chanbaek / Kaisoo / Hunhan**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, Sehun berjalan malas ke ruang tv sambil membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Disana ada _hyung_ dan _yeodongsaeng_ nya. Yang satu nampak sibuk menghabiskan _strawberry shortcake_ nya dan yang satu lagi mengganti-ganti channel tv malas. Dan itu kadang membuat Baekhyun memekikkan nama _oppa_ tertuanya geram.

Yang baru datang menghempaskan bokong nya di sofa empuk tepat disamping Jongin, sambil memberikan kembali kunci mobil yang tadi ia bawa. Sehun hanya menepuk pundak _hyung_ nya seakan berkata Kyungsoo selamat sampai di rumahnya.

Kemudian suasana hening kembali, kedua laki-laki sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan si perempuan yang duduk dibawah sibuk menerkam habis makanan manisnya sambil menonton drama tentang malaikat maut yang menjelma menjadi manusia dan jatuh cinta. Sampai suara dering dari salah satu aplikasi _chat_ terkenal di ponsel Baekhyun membuat semua mata tertuju pada benda persegi panjang tak bersalah itu. Sebuah telfon.

"halo? Dengan siapa aku bicara?" tanya Baekhyun karena dia tak melihat nama yang terpampang jelas di ponselnya.

 _"_ _..."_

"oh, sebentar _unni_ " Baekhyun langsung memberi ponselnya ke Sehun dibelakangnya dan fokus pada dramanya,

"siapa Baek?" tanya Sehun bingung, " _oppa_ tidak bisa baca, _eoh_? Cepatlah bicara dia... _aigoo aigoo aigoo._ Mereka akan berciuman~ aaa _kyeopta_!" Baekhyun sibuk mengintip dari celah jari kedua tangannya sendiri. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

Sehun melirik pada ponselnya, yang menampakkan foto seorang _yeoja_ berwajah manis dengan perawakan China dan nama dibawahnya. **XI LUHAN**.

Buru buru dia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan lari ke arah balkon. Mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari yang tertua. "Baek, Sehun dapat telfon dari siapa?" pertanyaan Jongin tak dihiraukan karena Baekhyun masih sibuk menutupi wajahnya karena sedikit lagi akan ada _kiss scene_ di drama yang setiap malam ditontonnya, tapi sambil mengintip dari celah jarinya.

Jongin yang merasa diabaikan meraih remote tv dan mematikannya tepat saat _bubble gum_ itu pecah dan mempertemukan bibir kedua pemain utama tersebut. Baekhyun menatap bingung ke tv-nya dan menoleh ke _oppa_ tertuanya. Dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " _oppa~~_ aku sudah enam belas tahun, dan tadi aku juga sudah melihat kau dan Kyungsoo _unni_ berciuman tepat di depan kedua bola mataku. Lagipula kata Nayeon ciumannya hanya bertemu bibir. Tidak saling menyesap. Aku sudah melewatinya kemarin malam karena ada tes sejarah dan tidak ada penayangan ulangnya lagi. OPPAA~" rengek Baekhyun membuat Jongin memelototkan matanya. Astaga, Baekhyun sudah tau sejauh itu.

"aku tadi bertanya, siapa suruh kau tidak menjawab, bodoh" Jongin mengentukkan remote tv nya ke kepala Baekhyun. "bertanya apa?" tanya si kecil sambil mengusap-usap kepala nya.

"Sehun dapat telfon dari siapa?" ulang Jongin.

"dari Luhan _unni_ , sekarang nyalakan tv-nya, _oppa_ ~~" rengek Baekhyun

"siapa itu Luhan, heum?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil menaikkan tangannya tinggi tinggi agar Baekhyun tidak dapat mencapainya,

" _sunbae_ di klub musik. Hah, dapat!"

Baekhyun kembali menyalakan tv-nya dan mendapati dramanya itu sudah berganti dengan drama kolosal favorit _halmoni_ nya. Setelah melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian kepada Jongin, Baekhyun berdiri dan menuju ke kamarnya. Tepat berpapasan dengan Sehun yang mengembalikan ponselnya.

 _jadi selama ini bukan aku saja yang menyembunyikan pacarku_ , batin Jongin.

.

.

Hari hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Baekhyun diantar oleh Sehun dengan motor _sport_ nya dan Jongin berangkat ke kampus dengan mobilnya. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang mengantar-jemput Baekhyun selama dua hari ini. Ayahnya juga sudah bersikap biasa, seolah tak terjadi apapun dua hari yang lalu. Keluarga mereka kembali hangat.

Dan hari ini jadwalnya Chanyeol berkumpul di klub photography di jam istirahatnya yang berharga. Setelah minggu lalu melupakan perintah Minhyuk untuk berkumpul, membuat sang ketua club harus menjelaskan proyek besar mereka dengan kakak kelas ulang.

Klub mereka dipercayai oleh kepala sekolah juga OSIS untuk mengurus hal yang berhubungan dengan buku tahunan sekolah tahun ini. Mereka bertugas mengabadikan momen momen akhir kakak kelas mereka yang tinggal 1 setengah bulan lagi belajar, dan sisanya akan diisi dengan serangkaian ujian berderet dan finalnya, _national exam_. Mendengarnya saja Chanyeol merinding.

"Chanyeol dan Jooheon. Kalian akan mengurus kelas 12-1, 12-2 dan klub Musik. Minah dan Namjoo. Kalian 12-3, 12-4 dan ekskul taekwondo. Aku dan Eunkwang mengurus klub basket, OSIS, dan seluruh kelas 10. Dan sisanya akan dibagikan oleh Chaeyong. Untuk yang sudah dibagikan tugasnya, kuharap kalian bisa berkerja sama dengan baik. Untuk para kelas 11 harap mengajarkan _hobae_ kalian. _Aratchi_?"

Semua yang disebut namanya tadi mengangguk, plus senyum lebar dari Chanyeol. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu syahdu saat Minhyuk menyebut 'klub musik' saat membagikan tugasnya itu. Dia sudah tau dari Dahyun, teman sekelasnya, kalau Baekhyun adalah bagian dari klub musik.

Dia juga tidak memiliki masalah mendapat partner kerja, siapa tadi namanya... Jooheon. Ya, pria yang duduk di samping Hansol dengan rambut hitam kemerahannya itu. Selama klub musik dia yang memegang, siapapun berhak menjadi partner kerjanya. Asalkan dia tidak banyak mengeluh, karena mungkin Chanyeol hanya akan memotreti Baekhyun seorang. Dan jangan harap dia akan membagikan hasil jepretannya ke pihak editor untuk buku tahunan. Dia lebih baik menyimpan foto itu sendiri dan menciuminya setiap malam sebelum tidur.

Oke, Chanyeol mulai melantur.

" _Hyung_!" panggilan itu memecahkan semua angan-angan Chanyeol, itu adalah Jooheon, bocah kelas 10-3 yang cukup handal menangkap pemandangan yang indah. Seperti sunrise di pantai Jeju seminggu lalu, yang membuat klub mereka mendapat juara 1 lomba photograhpy. "senang bisa berkerja sama denganmu" ujar bocah itu lagi dilengkapi dengan senyum lebarnya, " _me too_ " jawab Chanyeol seadanya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sang ketua klub.

"Yah! Minhyuk-a!" panggilnya pada Minhyuk yang sedang berduaan dengan Chaeyong, kekasihnya. Yang dipanggil menengok dan memutar bola matanya kesal. Chanyeol sama saja seperti Kris, suka sekali mengganggu orang.

"apa?" tanya Minhyuk malas, dibalas gerlingan mata bulat Chanyeol yang sungguh menjijikkan.

"kapan kita mulai pembuatan buku tahunan sekolahnya?" tanya Chanyeol semangat, tak biasanya bocah raksaksa ini semangat saat menjalani proyek. Biasanya dia hanya bermalas-malasan.

"minggu depan. Dan kita hanya diberi deadline 2 minggu untuk memberi file hasil foto kita ke pihak editor" jelas Minhyuk membuat keduanya, Chanyeol dan Jooheon, mengangguk. Si ketua kemudian memberikan 3 map kepada Chanyeol, dan mulai menjelaskan kembali.

"itu surat izin dari kepala sekolah. Kalian harus memberikan ini sebelum minggu depan, atau sebelum pemotretan di mulai agar mendapat izin oleh guru dan orang tua karena kemungkinan besar pemotretan akan dilaksanakan saat pelajaran atau pulang sekolah. Baiklah Chanyeol, aku duluan"

Sungguh mata Chanyeol kembali berbinar saat ia membuka lembar ketiga dari map untuk klub musik, nama 'Byun Baekhyun' dengan cantiknya—menurut Chanyeol- terpampang disana. ' _aku akan memotretmu ribuan kali bila perlu, Baek'._

.

.

Lorong menuju atap sekolah biasanya memang sepi, tapi karena disana ada –satu satunya toilet yang kosong itu yang membuat keberadaan Sehun disini. Setelah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya, si jangkung membenarkan posisi celana dan baju seragam juga rambut kecoklatannya. Selesai dengan penampilannya, dia kemudian berlalu dari lorong sepi itu,

Sebelum,

 _"_ _aku tidak bisa Yongguk-ah. Arghh"_

Telinga Sehun menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dari ujung lorong, tangga menuju atap sekolah. Sehun mencoba untuk menajamkan pendengarannya dan melebarkan matanya, dia baru sadar kalau Yongguk disebut oleh orang diujung sana, dan Yongguk adalah murid kurang ajar di kelasnya.

Tadinya memang lelaki jangkung itu memilih untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya dan ingin bergegas, sebelum dia pemilik suara yang dia dengar barusan. Suara itu milik...

"BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MAU KAU BERPASANGAN DENGANKU XI LUHAN!"

Setelah mendapat kepastian dari suara yang menggelegar barusan, Sehun langsung berjalan cepat –namun santai seperti gayanya- ke ujung lorong itu. Sesampainya disana betapa terkejutnya Sehun melihat tampilan Luhan yang acak-acakan, bukan hanya bajunya namun juga wajahnya. Perempuan itu tampaknya habis menangis karena Sehun mendapati hidungnya yang memerah dan mengalirkan...

DARAH.

"tapi sayangnya dia sudah berpasangan denganku, Bang Yongguk"

 _Bugh!_

Satu tinjuan keras mendarat di wajah Yongguk setelah beberapa detik lalu ditarik kerah bajunya oleh Sehun, dan sepersekian detik setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

 _Bugh!_

Dan satu tinjuan lagi mendarat di perut berototnya, Sehun berhasil menarik Luhan ke belakangnya, untuk berlindung. Melihat siapa yang barusan meninju nya Yongguk melemparkan tatapan bencinya. Yang menjadi korban bogeman Sehun lalu menegakkan badannya lalu menghapus asal darah yang mengalir di hidungnya.

"wow. Oh Sehun".

.

.

"kau harusnya bilang saja kalau kau sudah berpasangan dengan ku, Lu. Yongguk pasti tidak akan membuat hidungmu ini mengalirkan darah".

Kini bukan hanya hidung Luhan saja yang berdarah, tapi juga kerah seragam Sehun. Omong-omong, setelah peristiwa berdarah di lorong tadi, Luhan sempat pingsan dan Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal _style_ ke arah ruang kesehatan. Untung saja bel sudah berbunyi dan rata-rata fans Sehun sudah masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi karena dia mendengar suara bising –beberapa- wanita dari dalam ruang kesehatan, kaki Sehun tanpa berfikir lebih lanjut lagi pergi menuju tempat yang lebih aman.

Balkon atap sekolah.

Dengan posisi punggungnya menyender di salah satu pembatas atap dan kaki nya yang diselonjorkan, dia merapatkan kakinya agar pahanya yang tidak –sama sekali empuk untuk menjadi alas kepala Luhan yang sampai 10 menit terakhir belum berniat untuk sadar.

Tissue-tissue yang dihiasi bercak darah menghambur dimana-mana, itu karena Sehun dengan telatennya membersihkan hidung mungil Luhan dari sisa-sisa darah yang masih mengalir. "sebenarnya apa yang keparat itu lakukan padamu sampai membuat hidung mungil ini mengalirkan begitu banyak darah", Sehun bermonolog sendiri sambil terus membersihkan hidung Luhan,

Sedikit membenarkan posisinya agar lebih enak, si tampan memajukan wajahnya, tepat berada di depan wajah yang cantik.

 _Goddamit._

Mata rusa itu terbuka tepat saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 senti, tapi bukannya menjauh Sehun malah menatap dalam mata rusa itu. Serius, Sehun rasa sekarang tubuhnya membeku. Apalagi saat manusia yang tengah berbaring itu memanggil namanya dengan halus,

"oh sehun?"

.

.

Lelaki dengan kemeja yang tidak satupun kancing ia kancingkan –tetapi ada kaos oblong didalamnya- menyenderkan badannya di tiang penyangga bertuliskan 'fakultas ekonomi' sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Dialah Kim Jongin. Dan dia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo sang kekasih hati keluar dari kelas paginya untuk makan siang bersama.

Semenjak kejadian memperkenalkan Kyungsoo ke ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, hubungan mereka tidak baik saja. Kyungsoo yang memang seorang wanita penyayang keluarga bahkan menyuruh Jongin memutuskannya saja kalau memang hubungan mereka tidak disetujui ayahnya. Kyungsoo lebih rela menjadi jomblo seumur hidup daripada hubungannya tidak direstui orang tua mereka.

Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak bisa mengelak. Dengan jurus seribu alasannya dia bisa meyakinkan Kyungsoo kalau ayahnya menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri yang menyuruh mereka untuk mengenalkan orang _spesial_ mereka kepada sang ayah bukan?

Dan sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung antara kesal atau bangga memiliki ayah seperti Kim Joonmyeon.

...

 _Pagi itu setelah kemarin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada sang ayah, Kyungsoo belum juga mengangkat telfonnya. Kalau saja hari itu Jongin tidak bangun pagi padahal dia memiliki kelas siang, Jongin pasti tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi semalam,_

 _"_ _apa kalian lihat wajah kakak kalian itu? Aigoo dia sangat imut. Ayah kira sejak masuk masa pubertas stok wajah imutnya sudah hilang, hahah" tawa ketiga anggota keluarganya memenuhi gendang telinganya yang membuat dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok, mendengarkan percakapan pagi itu._

 _"_ _aku ingin lihat wajah Jongin oppa saat ayah menyuruh Sehun oppa mengantar Kyungsoo unni. Pasti sangat menggelikan" si bungsu ikut bercicit_

 _"_ _kau harus melihatnya Baek, wajahnya sangat lucu. Seperti kucing yang tidak diberi makan hahah. Dan ayah tau? Aku sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo nuna untuk berpura pura marah pada hyung besok" Sehun menimpali, kurang ajar sekali bocah albino itu_

 _"_ _good job Sehun! Ayah sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan itu, tapi salah sendiri kenapa dia menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dari ayah, dan dengan beraninya melarang siapapun lelaki untuk mendekati Baekhyun. jadi ayah kerjai saja dia. Astaga kalian hampir terlambat, cepat berangkat!"_

...

Sebenarnya Jongin sangat kesal saat mengetahui itu, tapi dia juga sadar kalau selama ini dia bersalah. Lagi pula untuk apa menyembunyikan gadis secantik Kyungsoo dari ayahnya. Toh ayahnya tidak akan menyukai gadisnya kan?

Merasa tangannya digenggam seseorang refleks membuatnya menengok ke arah kiri pundaknya dan mendapat kecupan manis dari gadisnya. Kyungsoo memang sangat nakal. Tapi jongin menyukainya. Setelah memperbaiki posisinya menghadap ke gadis yang mempunyai tinggi sebatas lehernya, Jongin menatapnya tajam setelah itu mengangkat alisnya,

"kau memakai lipstik merah? _Try to tease boys heum_?"

Yang di tatap memegangi bibirnya. Ya, ini memang pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memakai lipstik merah ke kampus. Bahkan juga pertama kali untuk hidupnya. Karena setau Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak suka warna warna terang dan biasanya dia hanya menggunakan _lipbalm_ atau _babylips_ untuk pelengkap dandanannya.

"Sojin yang memakaikannya setelah bilang kalau hari ini aku dan kau akan pergi berjalan-jalan. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa menghapusnya..."

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo berhenti saat Jongin tak juga melepaskan genggamannya, si kecil kemudian menoleh dan melihat bibir tebal kekasihnya membentuk kurva yang sangat manis. Lalu kepala itu menggeleng, "kalau tidak ada satupun niat di hatimu untuk menggoda lelaki lain, jangan menghapusnya. _You looks so fine with red, soo-ya_ "

"baiklah, kita pergi kemana?"

"bagaimana kalau ke altar?"

"KIM JONGIN _STOP IT YOU BRAT"_

.

.

.

 _"_ _untuk yang bertanggung jawab dengan kelas dan ekstrakulikuler masing masing kalian bisa serahkan map yang kemarin kuberikan. Karena proses photoshoot akan dimulai lusa"_

Dan itu berarti mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk membuka pintu kayu di depannya.

Mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu.

Mengharuskan Chanyeol melihat segala jenis alat musik.

Dan mengharuskan Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang yang di kaguminya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Dan dia mengutuk Jooheon yang hari ini tidak masuk karena alasan _bulshit_ yang sangat pasaran.

' _kontrol dirimu Park Chanyeol, masuk dan temui Ahn Saem. Jangan menengok ke kanan atau ke kiri atau kau akan dianggap gila oleh gadis gadis dan segelintir pria didalam seperti yang Kris lakukan'_ _inner_ Chanyeol berucap. Berusaha mengontrol dirinya dengan menarik-keluarkan nafasnya. Beruntung dia masih bisa bernafas dengan baik. Baru saja kaki kanannya yang panjang berniat mengambil langkah pertamanya, seseorang menyebut namanya,

"oh, _hey_ Chanyeol. _Oraenmaniya_ "

Dan orang itu adalah penyebab gangguan mentalnya beberapa hari ini.

Ya, -sangat lama tidak bertemu. Sangaaaattttttt lama.

"eh? _Hey_ Baek. Ya, lama tak jumpa" ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sialan, Baekhyun bisa membuat Chanyeol sekikuk ini.

"ada apa kesini? Mau bergabung?" ucapan itu membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Terimakasih, walaupun dia memang jago bermain gitar dan drum tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan dunia fotografinya.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" Chanyeol memperlihatkan map merah yang sedari tadi bersarang di tangan kanannya,

"surat izin untuk pemotretan buku tahunan sekolah lusa" lanjutannya membuat Baekhyun mengangguk lucu,

" _geureom,_ silahkan masuk" Baekhyun yang membuka pintu ruang musik memasukinya terlebih dahulu, lalu kembali mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Membuat alunan piano yang di kombinasikan biola berhenti seketika, tergantikan oleh tarikan nafas kaget kebanyakan orang melihat siapa yang memasuki ruang musik bersama Baekhyun.

Tempo hari Sehun, lalu hari ini Chanyeol.

Tanpa dia sadari lengan kokohnya di tarik oleh Baekhyun menuju ke tengah ruangan, guru pembina _ekskul_ musik. Ahn _seonsaengnim_.

" _master,_ ada yang mau bertemu denganmu" ujar Baekhyun lalu melangkah mundur meninggalkan Chanyeol ke _grand_ piano yang sudah menantinya. Setelah guru pembina menyuruh mereka kembali memainkan musik, alunan piano kembali terdengar dan kali ini Baekhyun lah yang memainkannya. Membuat Chanyeol hampir lupa dengan tujuan awalnya kemari,

"selamat siang, _saem_. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini, surat izin sekolah dan lampiran penanggung jawab buku tahunan sekolah. Proses pemotretannya akan dimulai lusa, jika itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan klub musik, silahkan tanda tangan di sebelah sini" jelas Chanyeol membuat guru biologinya itu mengangguk paham, dan tanpa pikir panjang menandatangani surat itu, hampir saja membuat Chanyeol menjerit kesenangan.

"kurasa itu tidak mengganggu jadwal latihan mereka, ini Park Chanyeol" guru dengan penampilan ter-santai diantara para guru lainnya itu menyerahkan kembali map merah setelah sebelumnya mengambil beberapa lembar surat izin yang akan diberikan kepada anggota musiknya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan membungk hormat, lelaki jangkung itu hendak pergi,

Sebelum dia memposisikan kamera yang setia bergantung di lehernya itu untuk mengambil foto seseorang yang dengan cantiknya memainkan piano, lama mencari angle yang tepat dan setelah Chanyeol mendapatkannya dia dikejutkan oleh bisikan sang guru pembimbing tepat di belakang telinganya, "kau hanya perlu menunggu lusa untuk mendapatkan fotonya Chanyeol- _ah_. Bahkan akan ku pastikan dia akan berpenampilan cantik untukmu".

 _Oh tuhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh tuhan._

Bodoh sekali Sehun yang sedari tadi masih diam ditempat, sungguh semua jiwa keren dan _cool_ nya meluap seketika sekitar kurang lebih 5 menit yang lalu. Setelah Luhan sadar dari pingsannya dan dia malah membeku di posisinya yang mana wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang lebih 5 senti meter dari wajah Luhan dan itu sungguh memalukan.

"bagaimana dengan hidungmu?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Sehun barusan. Padahal yang bertanya sudah tau sendiri jawabannya, ya hidung Luhan sudah baik baik saja sejak tadi. Lalu kenapa Sehun malah bertanya hal yang dia sudah tau sendiri jawabannya,

"lebih baik" jawab Luhan seperlunya, karena kepalanya masih terlalu pusing untuk bicara panjang lebar berkat Bang Yongguk. Dia bahkan hampir lupa untuk berterimakasih,

"terimakasih, Se-sehun- _ssi_ ".

"cukup Sehun saja, Lu"

MEMANGNYA SIAPA KAU OH SEHUN? BERANI BERANINYA MEMANGGIL XI LUHAN YANG BAHKAN KAU BARU TAU DARI _YEODONGSAENG_ MU YANG BAWEL ITU TENTANG KEBERADAANNYA DENGAN PANGGILAN 'LU'?

SOK AKRAB SEKALI KAU, CIH.

Sehun bahkan berdecih pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Luhan sedikit terkekeh. Seakan-akan Sehun tengah dirasuki arwah yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa mengontrol setiap ucapannya.

"oh iya, bagaimana dengan praktikum gabungan?" tanya Luhan tanpa memandang Sehun, dia malah asik memandangi sepatunya.

"kita bisa lakukan lain waktu, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja"

Tak lama kemudian suara berat Sehun kembali menyapa telinga perempuan berdarah China itu,

"boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku lupa dimana aku menyimpan ponselku"

 _Sungguh modus yang sangat pasaran tuan Oh._

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua anggota klub fotografi dikumpulkan, guna mengecek kelengkapan mereka untuk proses photoshoot buku tahunan sekolah. Untuk kelas 12 mengambil _classic retro_ _style: back to 1994_ (tahun kelahiran mereka), dan untuk _ekskul_ mengambil tema _modern urban_.

Kelompok yang di tangani oleh Jooheon dan Chanyeol mengambil tempat di sebuah gedung tua yang biasa dijadikan tempat _shooting_ drama atau film berbau penyelidikan dan pengasingan. Ini adalah ide seorang Park Chanyeol yang langsung disetujui Jooheon. Karena memang, Chanyeol tidak suka mengambil foto ditempat _outdoor_ kalau masih siang begini.

Kelas 12-1 dan 12-2 sudah berkumpul, lain dengan klub musik yang baru akan sampai 30 menit lagi. Chanyeol menatapi kakak kelasnya satu persatu. Rata-rata _yeoja_ -nya memakai _blouse_ berwarna coklat muda dan rok yang melebar kebawah dan ada juga yang mengetat kebawah dengan warna lebih tua. Mereka menggunakan make up cukup tebal tapi tidak setebal lipstik merah di bibir para _yeoja_ yang tengah menatap kagum ke arah Chanyeol saat ini. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, dia hanya menunggu Baekhyun-NYA.

Sedangkan yang lelaki beragam, ada yang menggunakan _coat_ yang panjangnya sampai betis mereka (percayalah kalau sekarang sedang musim panas bahkan Jooheon saja menggunakan kaos _sleeveless_ ), ada yang menggunakan rompi dan _sweater_. Hanya warna coklat lah yang membuat mereka terlihat kompak.

"Sial, _hyung_ coba lihat Seolhyun _nuna._ Dia terlihat sangat seksi, _outfits_ nya sangat membentuk lekuk tubuhnya, _shit_ " seru Jooheon pada Chanyeol yang fokus mengganti lensa kameranya. Dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan bentuk tubuh ataupun ukuran payudara atau apalah itu yang sedang dipantau, dia hanya ingin para anggota klub musik cepat-cepat sampai dan dia bisa memotreti Baekhyun lagi.

"akan ku pastikan kau akan keluar dari klub ini kalau kau sampai bermasturbasi nanti, idiot" ujar Chanyeol menatap Jooheon geli.

Acara _photoshoot_ dimulai. Dan sialnya Jooheon menyuruh Chanyeol (yang lebih tua darinya) untuk memotret para wanita dan dia memotret para pria.

 _"_ _ayolah hyung, kau tidak mau aku bermasturbasi disini kan?"_ alasan ter- _bulshit_ yang pernah dia dengar sepanjang masa. Apa-apaan dengan lelaki itu? Dia hanya perlu menahan nafsunya dengan fokus pada _angle_ yang dia mau lalu menekan tombol diatas dan selesai. Itulah kenapa para buyut Chanyeol bilang, penyesalan jatuh pada akhir/\\.

Para kakak kelas berbibir merah tebal itu memasang pose yang menjijikkan, menunjukkan paha mereka yang tercetak jelas karena rok yang mengetat kebawah itu. Dan demi kerang ajaib Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bernafsu. Gaya macam apa itu? Mereka kira Chanyeol lelaki seperti Jooheon yang mudah 'hard'. Terimakasih, Chanyeol bahkan lebih berselera dengan paha ayam daripada paha mereka.

Pada saat foto individual Chanyeol kedapatan memotret Luhan, yang nampak cantik dengan _blouse_ coklat muda transparan dengan pita dilehernya dan rok berpotongan A juga rambut di gelung keatas. Hanya dia yang nampak cantik menurut Chanyeol, karena bibirnya tidak berwarna merah pastinya.

" _Woah_ , kau hebat _hyung_. Hasil fotomu bagus semua, tapi aku tidak bisa mengirim semua foto ini ke editor"

Pujian itu datang dari Jooheon, dan subjek yang dipuji adalah Sehun. Si vampire yang –sialnya tampan dengan _coat_ panjang se betis berwarna coklat itu. Seperti yang dari tadi Chanyeol lihat memang Jooheon tidak kesulitan mengarahkan Sehun yang tampak seperti model yang terbiasa dengan ini semua.

" _woah_ hasil foto Luhan _nuna_ juga keren. Bagaimana kalau kalian berfoto bersama? Ayo ayo"

Dasar bocah kelas 10. Seenaknya saja menyuruh kakak kelasnya berfoto bersama. Kalau saja sekolah nya menetapkan aturan 'siapa yang berani dengan kakak kelas, dia akan di _bully_ sampai mati' sudah pasti Jooheon sudah mati dari saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah.

.

.

"ayo lah _hyung_ kau bisa memegang pinggangnya sebentar saja. Dan aku janji akan menjadi _shipper_ kalian berdua"

Jangan kalian kira Jooheon bercanda dengan omongannya, tentu dia serius.

Lihatlah apa yang tengah dilakukannya membuatnya mendapat tatapan benci dari para fans Sehun juga Luhan. Segala mengimingi akan menjadi _shipper_ segala lah.

" _aish_. Kalian itu masa kalah dengan magnet"

Tepat saat Jooheon akan mengambil gambar dua insan yang hanya tersenyum dengan jarak 10 senti itu, seseorang mendorong Luhan. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Sehun menangkapnya ala pangeran yang sedang berdansa dengan putri nya. Dan _flash_ keluar dari kamera bocah kelas 10 itu lengkap dengan pekikan gembira nya.

.

.

Klub musik benar-benar mengusung tema 'urban' yang telah di sepakati. Kebanyakan dari _yeoja_ nya berpakaian _feminin-boyish_. Salah satunya Baekhyun, dia memakai _sweater_ kebesaran berwarna _navy_ yang panjangnya setengah pahanya sukses menutupi rok bawahan yang ia kenakan, lengkap dengan rambut yang dia _dye_ menjadi hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Dan Chanyeol berjanji dia akan segera ke toilet dan menuntaskan masalahnya _as soon as possible_.

Walaupun lebih terlihat imut dan lucu, tapi baginya Baekhyun nampak begitu seksi dengan pakaian itu. _Shit_. Dia mengutuk Minhyuk karena tema yang diusungnya. Chanyeol bahkan sudah mendapat beberapa puluh foto Baekhyun dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

 _god job Park Chanyeol._

Sialnya durasi pengambilan foto klub musik hanya 20 menit dan tidak ada foto individual. Walaupun tetap saja Chanyeol mendapatkan foto individual Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang waktunya (Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun) istirahat.

Melihat Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan teman-temannya, Chanyeol langsung mengambil langkah seribunya menuju Baekhyun. Si kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan tali sepatu merk adidas nya itu.

"hey, Baek"

Yang merasa dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya, karena wajah sang pemanggil menutupi matahari dia jadi tidak bisa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"oh, _hey_ Yeol. Duduk sini" Baekhyun menepuk nepukkan kursi dari batu disamping kanannya, mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk.

"minum?" Chanyeol menawarkan minuman isotonik yang –sengaja- dia beli dua tadi.

" _gomapda_ " botol isotonik itu telah berpindah tangan sekarang, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Andai saja ada bule Kanada menyebalkan itu sekarang. Pasti dia bisa pamer sepanjang hari, bulan, tahun kalau perlu. Tapi sayang sekali Kris tidak hadir karena lomba basket. Ah, dia jadi merindukan Kris.

"eh iya Chanyeol" lamunan tentang bule Kanada tadi buyar seketika saat suara manis semanis gulali termanis sedunia itu menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol.

"kau tadi sangat keren..." dua jempol lentik itu diarahkan ke wajah Chanyeol, _aigoo_ bolehkah pipi Chanyeol merona seperti tokoh uke di komik yaoi bacaan Kris?

"kau berlebihan, Baek. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong..." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seseorang menghampiri mereka, lagi lagi vampire sialan itu.

"hai kalian berdua" sapa Sehun –dengan sok-manis nya, dia lalu mengambil jarak antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan duduk diantara keduanya dan meneguk habis minuman isotonik pemberian Chanyeol. "sepertinya sedang asyik mengobrol".

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya sedang Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar, " _oppa_ kau bisa duduk disini" Baekhyun menepukkan samping kirinya, tapi mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Sehun,

"aku ingin disini saja memang tidak boleh? Lagipula kau sendiri kan bilang aku harus rajin-rajin berjemur diri agar aku tidak terlihat seperti _vampire_ kan?"

Sungguh alasan yang kekanakan, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum maklum –sedikit terpaksa- menyaksikan aksi kedua kakak-beradik di sampingnya. Tuhan, Chanyeol hanya ingin mengajak Baekhyun menghabiskan 3 cup _ice cream_ bersama apakah tidak boleh?

"kalau begitu Chanyeol saja yang pindah kesini. Tadi kau ingin ngomong apa?" Baekhyun menatap sosok di belakang tubuh tinggi kakaknya. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Baekhyun, Sehun si _vampire_ sialan itu kembali membuka mulutnya,

"bukannya kau sudah selesai bicara, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan ' _cepat-pergi-dari-sini-atau-ku-hisap-darahmu-beserta-turunanmu'._ Melihatnya saja Chanyeol sudah ngeri, bagaimana kalau memang Sehun benar-benar seorang _vampire_? Itu berarti dia akan menghisap darahnya juga darah anak nya dengan Baekhyun? Dan bla bla bla... Chanyeol tolong berhenti menghayal.

"i-iya Baekhyun, aku kira Jooheon barusan memanggilku. Aku duluan ya" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Jooheon di tenda editor 3 meter disebrangnya. ' _dasar calon kakak ipar sialan'_ batinnya.

" _oppa_ , kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu..." rajuk Baekhyun, dia bingung kenapa ayahnya tidak sekalian mengerjai Sehun juga. Padahal Sehun lah yang paling sering berlaku tidak adil padanya. "memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Toh, Chanyeol memang memilih menghampiri Jooheon yang sedang bersama teman-temanmu. Pasti dia lebih menyukai teman-teman mu yang lebih cantik darimu..."

"Baekhyun!" omongan Sehun berhenti saat Luhan menghampirinya dengan ponsel ditangan kirinya, sampai di hadapannya Luhan langsung memberikan ponsel rose-gold itu pada pemiliknya, " _oppa_ mu menelfon, katanya penting"

Selepas berterima kasih pada seniornya dan menatap galak ke arah Sehun, Baekhyun menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya, "halo Jongin _oppa_! Maaf tadi aku lupa meminta ponselku pada Luhan _unni,_ ada a-"

 _"_ _..."_

"apa? Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan disana?"

" _... ... !"_ Baekhyun membulatkan mata cantiknya, menutup mulutnya dengan air mata yang tergenang di matanya,

 _"_ _..."_ Sehun dapat mendengar suara _hyung_ nya yang panik, tapi dia tidak tau apa yang dia bicarakan. Yang membuatnya penasaran, adalah reaksi Baekhyun setelah mendengarnya

" _appa_..."

.

 _to be continue_

cuap cuap::

holla~  
akhirnya setelah sebulan kurang seminggu (?) ff ini diapdet juga ya heheh:)  
maaf ya aku sok sok an bikin kalian nunggu lama, tapi asli ada aja halangan pengen ngetik chapter 5 ini,  
pertama, banyaknya tugas (pastinya)  
kedua, kena writer block, sampe ini bener-bener gajelas sama sekali, maksain banget ceritanya.  
ketiga, laptop hp wifi kompakan eror gitu, jadi harus pake wifi rumah halmoni buat apdet ff ini heheh~~

Mian mian banget ya kawan, atas keterlambatan dan ketidak jelasan ff ini.  
dan sebagai permintaan maaf, aku kepikiran setelah chapter 6 (yang di ketik pun belum) bakal ada 3 chapter special.  
oleh karena itu, aku jadi bener-bener numpukin cerita -yang harusnya- buat 2 chapter malah aku campur jadi satu chapter.  
dan ada kejutan buat chapter besok (yang gatau bakal di publish kapan),  
tapi yang jelas doain aku aja biar chapter 6nya lancar dan 3 chapter specialnya cepet cepet selesai.

makasih buat yang setia nagih dan nunggu ff ini.  
makasih buat yang setia follow, fav, review ff ini.  
makasih buat yang setia baca ff ini.  
walaupun belum sempet aku sebutin namanya satu-satu,  
-bow down-

last but not least  
review pls~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Brother-in-law**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction by cbmascots**

 **Chanbaek / Kaisoo / Hunhan**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja, sepuluh menit setelah Jongin memberitahukan kembali kabar duka kepada Sehun, mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit Chungmu yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari lokasi pemotretan. Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu sampai karena dia dibonceng Chanyeol dengan motornya, sementara Sehun dan Luhan (yang memaksa ikut) naik taksi.

Junmyeon kecelakaan, kalau kalian mau tau.

Seseorang sepertinya telah berencana mencelakakan lelaki yang memasuki usia kepala empat itu. Rem mobil pribadinya blong dan mobil tersebut tertabrak truk tronton saat berada di lampu merah perempatan dekat rumah mereka. Nasib baik berada di pihak Junmyeon tapi tidak berada di pihak Lee Jonmo, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Lee _ahjussi_.

Nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan karena dia kehilangan 75% darah dalam tubuhnya dan dan pendarahan pada otaknya akibat benturan yang cukup keras karena dia terpental jauh ke pagar pembatas jalan. Sedangkan Junmyeon sampai sekarang sudah melewati masa kritisnya tapi masih dalam keadaan koma. Tulang lehernya sedikit bergeser karena dia terjebak didalam mobil saat kecelakaan tersebut, dan tangan kirinya patah. Kepalanya pun tak lepas dari perban karena juga mengalami pendarahan yang lumayan hebat.

"sekali lagi, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain" ujar sang dokter sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lelaki bersurai gelap itu sangat ingin menenangkan Baekhyun kalau saja Sehun dan Luhan tidak sampai di menit itu.

"ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan _appa_?" tanya Sehun beruntun pada Chanyeol karena melihat adiknya yang menangis tersedu,

"Junmyeon _ahjussi_ sudah melewati masa kritisnya tapi sekarang masih koma didalam" dada Sehun turun kompak dengan helaan lega yang keluar dari mulutnya, "tapi..."

Mendengar satu kata laknat itu, mata Sehun menyala. TADI DIA BILANG AYAHNYA SELAMAT, NAMUN DIA MASIH BERKATA 'TAPI'?

"sabarlah dulu _hyung_ , aku bersumpah _appa_ kalian selamat. Tapi tidak dengan Lee Junmo _ahjussi_. Dia menderita pendarahan yang cukup parah sehingga dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Lee _ahjussi_ sudah seperti paman kandung mereka. Dia sudah bekerja bahkan sebelum Sehun dan Baekhyun belum diadopsi. Baekhyun bahkan sering sekali bermanja manja dengannya. Lee _ahjussi_ juga menganggap mereka bertiga sepeti anaknya sendiri.

Jongin menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelahnya bersama Kyungsoo, dia habis mengurus administrasi rumah sakit dan pemakaman Lee _ahjussi_. Memang tidak ada sebulirpun air mata di wajahnya tapi raut mukanya berkata bahwa dia juga sedang berkabung. Si sulung membawa si bungsu ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk punggung Sehun. Berniat menenangkan, padahal Kyungsoo sempat melihat kekasihnya mengusap air matanya sesaat setelah dia mendapat berita itu dari salah satu rekan kerja ayahnya.

"pemakaman Lee _ahjussi_ akan diselenggarakan besok. Aku juga sudah menghubungi keluarga Lee _ahjussi_ di Daegu dan menyuruh supir kantor _appa_ menjemput mereka tadi" Jongin jelas sudah tumbuh dewasa, terlihat dari caranya berfikir kedepan dan menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan cepat. Dia jelas sudah tau posisinya sebagai anak pertama dalam keluarganya.

Dan paginya pemakaman terselenggara dengan khidmat. Dihadiri keluarga Lee _ahjussi_ juga ketiga anak keluarga Kim, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Shin _ahjumma_ , beberapa kenalan Lee _ahjussi_. Isak haru mewarnai pemakaman lelaki berusia 66 tahun itu. Dan berakhir setelah gundukan tanah telah berhiaskan bunga berupa-rupa dan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Lee _ahjussi_.

.

.

Dua hari setelah pemakaman Lee _ahjussi_ , Junmyeon sudah sadar dari komanya. Tapi dia masih harus berbaring di ranjangnya karena tulangnya masih terlalu rapuh untuk digerakkan. Mendengar bahwa Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan seorang gadis cantik lagi menemani anak anaknya selama dia koma, membuat senyum bangga tak lepas dari wajahnya yang masih pucat. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi juga mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka seperti si sulung Jongin.

Junmyeon sudah menerima kabar mengenai wafatnya Lee Junmo, asisten sekaligus supir pribadinya yang sudah bekerja dengannya setelah pernikahan dirinya dan Yixing. Junmyeon juga sudah bertemu dengan keluarga Lee _ahjussi_ sebelum mereka pulang ke Daegu dan meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas apa yang terjadi.

Lelaki itu bahkan sudah mengira bahwa ia akan bangun ditemani dengan Yixing di surga, merasakan betapa fatalnya kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi Yixing dan Tuhan mungkin memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk melihat anak-anaknya bahagia bersama pasangan mereka dahulu sebelum istri tercintanya itu menjemputnya.

"Kai- _ya_ cepat bawakan airnya. _Appa_ mu ini kehausan. Dan kalian berdua, ishh... jangan bermain kartu. Ini rumah sakit!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang malah asyik bermain kartu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan biasanya menyusul setelah kelas tambahan mereka karena bagaimanapun beberapa minggu lagi mereka akan melaksanakan rentetan ujian. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi anak dan calon menantu disini, _huh_!

Tak lama setelah mendengar omelan kekasihnya, Jongin datang membawa _water goblet_ berisikan air putih untuk ayahnya yang sedang sarapan dengan kekasihnya, terlihat akrab.

" _try to get blessing, huh_?" bisik Jongin sebelum menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada ayahnya yang sudah tersenyum nakal, walaupun tidak mendengar bisikan Jongin tadi dengan melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah dapat membuatnya mengerti.

Junmyeon terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang masih bersemu merah sedangkan Jongin sudah sibuk dengan laptopnya di meja yang juga dihiasi pemandangan si bungsu dan si tinggi sedang bermain kartu, _aigoo_ mereka lucu sekali. Mata putrinya melengkung membuat _eyesmile_ yang begitu cantik, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Mungkin kalau dia perempuan pipinya akan bersemu merah tomat.

Sehun sampai ketika Chanyeol hendak pulang mengantar Baekhyun, sedikit kecewa karena ternyata Luhan hari ini akan menyelesaikan tugas praktikum mereka yang akan dikumpulkan 3 hari lagi. Hari ini jatahnya Sehun untuk menginap dan mengurus ayahnya. Sedangkan Jongin masih bersikeras baru akan pulang jika ayahnya sudah memakan _dinner_ nya masih setia dengan lembaran-lembaran tugas dan kekasihnya.

" _hyung,_ lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, kasian Kyungsoo _nuna_ dia kelelahan"

Jongin menatap ke sampingnya melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap dengan kepala di pahanya dan kakinya di lengan sofa. Jongin bahkan baru menyadarinya karena ada ujian farmasi besok dan dia terlalu fokus belajar. Dia lalu melirik ke ranjang rumah sakit dan melihat ayahnya juga tengah beristirahat.

Si sulung mengangkat pelan kepala kekasihnya, membebaskan dirinya. Lalu dia menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal agar tidak mengganggu tidur sang kekasih. Sehun memindahkan posisi tangan kyungsoo menjadi memeluk leher Jongin lalu terkekeh nakal. Persetan dengan para suster, dokter atau siapapun yang melihat. Jongin tidak peduli.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa pundaknya memberat sejak 5 menit lalu dan pegangan Baekhyun pada pinggangnya merengang. Saat _traffic light_ menunjukkan warna merah Chanyeol melirik sedikit kearah penumpangnya. Si penumpang rupanya sudah tertidur lelap di pundak Chanyeol dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan kepala yang kadang oleng ke kanan.

Chanyeol lalu menutup kaca helm Baekhyun dan menarik kedua lengan gadis itu agar memeluk pinggangnya, biar tidak jatuh maksudnya. Baekhyun tampak sedikit terganggu tapi dia tidak membuka matanya sama sekali, malahan mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan kembali memposisikan kepalanya agar lebih nyaman.

SHIT.

PARK CHANYEOL ANDA SUDAH DIPERSILAHKAN MATI SEKARANG.

Kalau saja bukan karena suara klakson dari mobil di belakang motornya mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar mati saat itu. Tapi untung Tuhan masih menyelamatkannya. Dengan _heart attack_ yang tengah dideritanya, Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tidak terlalu cepat agar Baekhyun tidak oleng dan terjatuh. Tidak terlalu lambat karena jantungnya sungguh seperti tidak sabar untuk minta keluar dari rusuknya.

Dering pesan dari ponselnya berbunyi saat dia kembali berjumpa dengan _traffic light_ tempat kecelakaan ayah Baekhyun terjadi. Pesan dari Jongin. Tumben sekali tertua itu mengiriminya pesan. Dan bagaimana dia mendapatkan id Chanyeol?

 **Jongin**

 _Bolehkah Baekhyun menginap di rumahmu saja?_

 _Aku akan menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo hari ini dan tidak ada siapapun dirumah._

 _Bibi Shin sedang ada urusan keluarga._

 _Terimakasih sebelumnya, Chanyeol-a._

 **WOW**. APA-APAAN INI.

SI KAKAK TERTUA MENYURUH SANG ADIK KESAYANGAN MENGINAP DI RUMAH SEORANG PARK CHANYEOL?

 **WOW.** KRIS PASTI AKAN HEBOH MENDENGAR BERITA INI SENIN NANTI.

Sebelum _traffic light_ itu menurun menjadi warna hijau Chanyeol masih sempat membalas pesan kakak tertua.

 **Chanyeol**

 _Baiklah, kalau itu atas permintaan mu, Hyung._

 _Kuharap kau sudah memberitahu Sehun hyung agar dia tidak salah paham._

 _ur welcome._

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum tipisnya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh tingginya ke sofa yang berjarak tak jauh dari ranjang rumah sakit ayahnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka beberapa notifikasi aktif kemudian mengecek _snapchat_ nya. Matanya menyipit lucu saat melihat _update_ -an Luhan 3 menit yang lalu. Di foto _snap_ itu Luhan menyorot ke tanaman hidroponik yang mereka tanam 3 hari yang lalu sudah tumbuh tinggi dengan caption 'our baby is grow up well'.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menekan option chat dan memotret jari jempol dan telunjuknya yang membentuk ' _love'_ dan menambahkan tulisan ' _thanks for caring our baby'_. Dan dia baru sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan saat jempolnya terlanjur menyentuh icon 'send'.

Merutuki kebodohannya, Sehun melempar agak kasar ponselnya ke arah kanannya dan menjauh sejauh 10 senti seperti dia akan mendapat pesan kematian nantinya. 10 menit kemudian ponsel itu berdering sedikit menandakan satu notifikasi diterima. Tubuhnya enggan membuka ponselnya tapi hatinya ingin sekali melihat balasan dari Luhan.

Memang dasar hati Sehun yang keras kepala seperti dirinya sendiri, si albino itu mengambil ponselnya dan me- _unlock_ benda persegi panjang itu. Ada notifikasi dari _snapchat_ 10 menit yang lalu, dan itu dari Luhan. Ragu untuk membuka pesan itu, Sehun menggerakkan jempol nya asal dan tanpa sengaja meng-klik satu satunya notifikasi itu,

Terlihat gambar Luhan yang tengah memakai kaos putih dengan tulisan yang tak terlalu terbaca dengan dua jari kanannya membuat bentuk V yang di tempelkan di dekat matanya. Cengirannya membuat deretan giginya terlihat, senyumnya tidak tampak dibuat-buat. ' _your welcome'_. Tulisan itu berada di bawah wajah cantiknya, jari jarinya bergerak menyimpan foto tersebut.

Tak berniat membalas, si albino lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja sampingnya. Sudah cukup hari ini, kalau di teruskan dia bisa tidak tidur semalaman dan dimarahi guru karena tidur di kelasnya. Atau mungkin dia bisa mati karena hatinya bisa bisa meleleh seperti coklat.

 **JADI OH SEHUN BISA JUGA MERASAKAN RASANYA KASMARAN.**

.

.

Jangan mengira terjadi 'apa-apa' selama Jongin menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jongin menginap di apartemen kekasihnya, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka tidak melakukan 'apa-apa' saat mereka tidur satu ranjang . Kalian tau sendirilah apa yang dimaksud kata berkutip tersebut.

Jongin hanya kelelahan karena dia harus mengurus semuanya karena ayahnya harus beristirahat. Kurang lebih 3 hari ini Jongin tidak tidur karena ternyata ayahnya benar benar orang yang sangat sibuk. Dia bahkan sudah 3 hari terpaksa mengikuti ' _hospital schooling_ ' karena dia terlalu tidak tega meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri, lebih tidak tega lagi menyuruh kedua adiknya mengurus ayahnya.

Tapi besok Jongin terpaksa harus masuk ke kampus karena akan diadakan quiz yang berpengaruh pada nilainya nanti. Karena itulah Kyungsoo mengajak kekasih malangnya bermata mengerikan itu untuk menginap bersama, setidaknya selama bersamanya Jongin masih makan dengan teratur dan tidak sakit.

Wanita yang tingginya setara dengan Baekhyun itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama karakter 'brown' line serba coklat. Jongin yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur mengangkat sedikit kepala dan pundaknya melihat Kyungsoo mendekat. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyungsoo tidur menggunakan piyama, _yeah_ karena biasanya saat lelaki itu menginap Kyungsoo terbiasa menggunakan lingerie atau gaun tidur tipis.

Ternyata Kyungsoo masih ada sisi imutnya juga. Jongin kira Kyungsoo terlalu seksi untuk menjadi imut.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu, Kai" ujar Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya di bahu Jongin, membuat lelaki itu dapat menyium wangi vanila rambut Kyungsoo. Si kecil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya lalu mengangkatnya cepat, "kau bau sekali, cepat sana mandi"

Jongin memainkan alisnya lalu membuka bibirnya, "untuk apa aku mandi sekarang kalau nantinya kita akan mandi bersama, Soo- _ya_ " kini Jongin membalik posisinya, membuat Kyungsoo berbaring dan dirinya tengkurap di atas kekasihnya. Melihat Jongin yang akan meraup bibirnya, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu menginap untuk melakukan 'aktifitas' disini, _ahjussi_. Aku menyuruhmu menginap agar aku bisa mengontrolmu selama _appa_ mu sakit. DAN SEKARANG CEPAT MANDI _AHJUSSI_ MESUM!"

Kyungsoo memang terbiasa memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan ' _ahjussi_ ' jika lelakinya ini mulai bertingkah mesum. Dengan satu kekuatan-entah dari mana, Kyungsoo mendorong dada lelaki yang berada diatasnya. Sukses membuat Jongin terjengkang ke belakang. Bukannya bibirnya mendapatkan ciuman dari Kyungsoo, kini malah pantatnya yang mendapat ciuman dari lantai marmer itu.

Dengan kekesalan yang mendalam, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan menutupnya keras-keras. Hanya butuh 5 menit bagi pria itu untuk membersihkan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang dililit di pinggang yang menutup sampai ke lututnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang lenyap dari posisi awalnya dan mencium bau harum dari arah dapur, tanpa ragu Jongin melangkah ke dapur apartemen. Melihat kekasihnya tengah membelakanginya sibuk dengan segala masakan untuk makan malam mereka. Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan _back hug_ nya. Wanita itu dapat mencium harumnya rambut khas _shampoo_ kesayangan kekasihnya. Jongin memang selalu menaruh _shampoo_ di apartemen Kyungsoo untuk persiapan.

"cepat berpakaian, Kai" suruh wanita itu setelah pelukan mereka lepas, Kyungsoo membawa _samgyetang_ yang baru matang itu ke meja makan. Jongin malah mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan sambil menyambut makanan utama yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Merasa perintahnya tidak dilakukan, Kyungsoo menarik kembali mangkuk besar berisi sup ayam utuh itu.

"cepat berpakaian, Kim Jongin" Jongin meletakkan kembali sumpitnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo sengit, "aku mau berpakaian seperti apa? Aku kan tidak membawa baju ganti dari rumah, Soo- _ya_ " ujar Jongin mendapatkan decakan malas dari wanita yang menatapnya tak kalah sengit.

"ck, kau pernah membeli piyama bermotif sama dengan piyama yang ku pakai, Kim Jongin. Bahkan kau tak pernah memakainya" balas Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengingat-ingat. Mereka membeli piyama _couple_ itu sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, atau pertama kali Jongin menginap di apartemen ini. Mengapa dia tidak pernah memakainya? Jawabannya akan segera terungkap...

"jadi kau memakai piyama itu adalah kode agar kita tidur dengan piyama yang sama, Soo- _ya_? Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau masih menyimpannya" goda Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, TENTU SAJA KARENA INI ADALAH SATU-SATUNYA PIYAMA YANG KYUNGSOO PUNYA ATAS PAKSAAN JONGIN.

"ah, lihat. Apakah aku pantas memakai piyama ini, hahah. Kenapa begitu aneh ya memakai piyama saat menginap di apartemenmu"

"ITU KARENA KAU SELALU TELANJANG SAAT TIDUR BERSAMAKU, _AHJUSSI_ MESUM"

Astaga. Omongan kekasihnya ini sangat frontal sekali rupanya.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berada diatas motornya dan Baekhyun masih berada di pundaknya, masih tertidur pulas. Chanyeol tidak tega menggendong Baekhyun ke dalam rumahnya karena itu pasti akan mengusik tidur gadisnya. Oleh karena itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu Chanyeol ditemani tiga anggota keluarga Park yang lain menunggui Baekhyun sampai setidaknya sadar bahwa mereka sudah tiba.

Ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuannya itu sudah mengerubungi mereka berdua semenit setelah mereka mendengar Chanyeol sampai tapi tak kunjung memasuki rumah mereka. Keluarga Park (termasuk Chanyeol pastinya) menatap dengan tatapan memuja wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tidur,

" _aigoo,_ dia saat tidur saja seperti putri tidur, cantik sekali calon menantuku ini" ujar nyonya Park yang sedari tadi gemas sekali ingin mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun,

"iya, _yeobo_. Beda sekali dengan Yoora yang tidur dengan _gocan_ , tidak ada cantik cantiknya" setuju tuan Park, membuat satu satunya kakak Chanyeol itu mendelikkan matanya tidak terima, "YAK, APPA!"

 _Pletak,_

 _Pletak,_

"hoosh..."

Dua sentilan mendarat di jidat berharga wanita keturunan Park setelah si sulung berteriak tak setuju, membuat sesuatu di pundak Chanyeol bergerak dan perlahan beban itu menghilang. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur 30 menitnya itu dan mengerjapkan matanya yang tertutup poninya itu lucu. Setelah mengucek sebentar matanya, dia baru sadar dimana dia sekarang setelah suara ibu Chanyeol menyapa telinganya,

" _eommaya,_ maafkan Yoora karena membangunkanmu nak" akhirnya hasrat dari nyonya itu terpuaskan setelah dapat mengusak sayang rambut Baekhyun. Yang baru bangun hanya menangguk dan menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar. Setelah mereka-akhirnya turun dari motor Chanyeol, mereka langsung di giring masuk.

"kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat mereka digiring masuk, baru saja membuka mulutnya dan membunyikan huruf 'A' Yoora menyelaknya, "kata Chanyeol, Jongin _oppa_ mu menyuruh kau menginap di rumah kami, karena tidak ada orang dirumah" ujar Yoora yang sudah berada di tengah tengah keduanya, memisahkan mereka.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk maklum sambil tersenyum manis. Tuhan semoga keturunan Park tidak akan menderita penyakita gula atau diabetes atau apalah penyakit yang disebabkan terlalu manisnya senyum calon menantu mereka.

"kau mau tidur di kamar tamu atau tidur bersama Chanyeol saja, nak?" pertanyaan nyonya Park itu membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sebulat bola pimpong. Ibunya jangan bercanda, walaupun Chanyeol juga mau melakukannya tapi dia masih terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun sehingga tidak ada setitik pun niat untuk merusak Baekhyun.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang juga terkejut dengan pilihan kedua yang diberikan ibu Chanyeol. Apalagi setelah mengucapkan itu keluarga Park –terkecuali Chanyeol tertawa terbahak seakan hal itu sudah biasa. Apakah Chanyeol semurahan itu?

"kami bercanda, Chanbaek- _ah_ "

Kedelapan mata itu mengarah ke arah wanita berusia kepala dua itu bingung, Chanbaek?

"ya, Chanbaek. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bukankah itu lucu? Sekarang sedang zamannya menentukan nama _couple_ tau" jelas Yoora sambil menyengir lebar. Membuat keenam mata tadi menghembuskan nafas frustasi sedangkan dua mata sisanya tersenyum lucu, " _ne,_ Chanbaek, _neomu kyeopda_!" ujar Baekhyun senang membuat empat orang lainnya tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis nan menawannya.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan mendengar tteriakan ibunya kalau Kris datang kerumahnya membuatnya Chanyeol cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamarnya dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar seberangnya. Kamar tamu yang biasa saja itu menjelma menjadi kamar tuan putri, karena keberadaan Baekhyun di dalamnya. Setelah kembali pada dunia sadarnya, Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu menuruni tangga. Menemui orang yang sangat dirinduinya.

Bule kanada itu sedang sibuk dengan cemilan yang diberikan oleh nyonya Park dan menonton tv bersama tuan Park. "Yifan!" Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping mengajak si bule itu mengobrol di luar saja. Karena seperti yang kalian tahu, kalau mereka sudah berbincang pasti setidaknya ratusan atau ribuan umpatan yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka.

" _you're so lucky as fuck boy,_ Baekhyun benar-benar menginap dirumahmu? _What the fuck is that_ " benarkan? Baru saja dimulai percakapannya, umpatan itu sudah keluar.

"benar sekali, Kris. Dan kau tau _she's my fucking girls next door_ " Kris menepuk tangannya mendengar keberhasilan sohibnya yang idiot itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Chanyeol sudah seratus langkah di depan para pengejar Baekhyun.

" _you such a lucky bastard, geez"_ Kris mengambil sebatang biskuit dalam toples lalu mengunyahnya pelan sebelum seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi _matcha latte_. Lalu menaruhnya di meja yang memisahkan kedua laki laki itu.

"hey, Kris" sapa Baekhyun setelah meletakkan kedua gelas itu lalu duduk di kursi panjang sebelah Chanyeol.

"selamat atas kemenanganmu di tanding basket kemarin" ujar Baekhyun setelah duduk, mendapatkan dua reaksi yang berbeda,

Kris berterimakasih secara malu malu sedang Chanyeol terkaget.

"KAU MENANG? _WOAH congrats, buddy"_ Chanyeol memeluk bangga sahabatnya, akhirnya ada juga yang bisa dibanggakan dari Kris.

"sebenarnya kalian orang pertama yang menyelamatiku selain team basketku, ehe" Kris tersenyum lebar, aneh memang. Tapi sungguh Kris sedang memperbaiki gaya bicaranya karena ada Baekhyun disini.

"BAEKHYUN CEPAT TIDUR NAK, KAU BESOK HARUS MENJEMPUT AYAHMU, KAN? BIARLAH KEDUA PEMUDA ITU MENGOBROL SAMPAI PAGI. MEREKA KAN MEMANG ANAK YANG MALAS" teriak nyonya Park dari dalam rumah membuat yang dipanggil namanya berdiri dari duduknya, "aku tidur duluan ya, _jalja_ ".

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, Kris langsung mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol lalu berbisik misterius, "aku mencium bau bau restu dari keluarga Park dan keluarga Kim", Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan senyum khasnya lalu masuk sebentar ke dalam rumah untuk pamit lalu meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

 **Oh Sehun**

 _Hyung, kenapa kau membiarkan Baekhyun menginap di rumah Chanyeol_

 _Michyeosseo?_

 _Sama saja kau membiarkan lelaki mendekati Baekhyun,_

 _Chanyeol kan juga seorang lelaki._

 **Kim Jongin**

Apa boleh buat

Hari ini aku ada quiz

Daripada Baekhyun sendirian dirumah?

 **Oh Sehun**

 _tapi tetap saja,_

 _ini sama saja mempermalukan diri kita_

 _semua orang tau kalau Baek tidak boleh sembarang mendekati lelaki,_

 _kecuali Jongdae_

 **Kim Jongin**

Geuman!

Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada _appa_ untuk membiarkan Baek bergaul?

Lagipula rumah Chanyeol hanya beda dua blok dari rumah kita

 _Stop being childish,_ Sehun

 **Oh Sehun**

 _I'm not even try to being childish, hyung._

 **Kim Jongin**

 _So what?_

 _wanna play our childish game?_

 _playing with Chanyeol?_

 **Oh Sehun**

 _Teasing Chanyeol?_

 _Apa rencana mu kali ini, hyung?_

.

.

"Baekhyun ayo makan sarapanmu, nak"

"iya Baekhyun nanti Yoora bisa menghabiskan semua"

"YAK! _EOMMA_! Baekhyun ayo coba, kau mau _canape_ isian apa?"

"lebih baik kau makan buah dulu. Baru kau makan _sandwich_. Sini biar _eomonim_ potongkan"

" _sandwich_ dulu, _eonni_ bangun pagi untuk membuatnya. _Yeogi_ , buka mulutmu aaa..."

"ini potongan kiwinya, Baekhyun buka mulutmu aaaa..."

"tunggu dulu _eomma_ , dia sedang mengunyah"

"minum susu ini dulu agar dia mengunyah dengan benar"

" _jeom babwa,_ dia membuka mulutnya, wlee"

"Baekhyun ayo, ini _sandwich_ isian telur favorit Chanyeol. Buka mulutmu sayang, aaa..."

" _uhuk_ "

"YAK EOMMA, APPA, NUNA!"

Suara bantingan pisau dan garpu membuat keempat orang yang ribut sedari tadi itu diam melihat ke sumber suara, Park Chanyeol. Dia sedari tadi sudah sabar melihat Baekhyun-NYA dijejali dengan segala jenis makanan sejak sepuluh menit terakhir tanpa diberi jeda sedetikpun untuk mengunyah.

Sampai saat Baekhyun tersedak, dia langsung mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang sedikit serak karena sedari tadi ia tahan.

Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di sebrangnya dan menarik perempuan itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Selesai mendudukkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan beberapa _sandwich_ buatan sang _nuna_ berbeda isian (kecuali isian _blanched shrimp_ karena Baekhyun alergi udang) ke piring itu juga beberapa buah warna warni potongan sang _eomma_ dan segelas susu yang dituangkan sang _appa_. Terakhir, dia meletakkan gelas _tumbler_ lalu dia menuangkan air mineral sebagai pelengkapnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol seakan dia sudah seperti _waiter_ (tampan) yang sedang melayaninya. Setelah air itu dituang, Chanyeol kembali duduk ditempat asalnya, sebelah kanannya. Mengatur nafasnya sebentar lalu menepuk tangannya ceria,

" _jal mokgesseumnida~_ "

Akhirnya keluarga itu makan dengan khidmat, tidak ada yang meneriaki nama Baekhyun lagi ataupun menjejali Baekhyun dengan makanan. Gadis itu sedang makan dengan tenang dan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Masih memikirkan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya barusan. _He tryin to feed her?_

...

Selepas acara _breakfast_ yang khidmat barusan, Baekhyun tengah berada di kamar tamu keluarga Chanyeol. Merapikan ranjang itu kembali dan berniat membawa 2 setel pakaian Chanyeol yang ia pakai saat menginap ke _laundry_. melihat kamarnya sudah rapi kembali, dan pakaian yang sudah siap di laundry, dia malah merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa dia nyaman menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Orang yang membayarkan pembalut untuknya, orang yang membantunya saat roknya tembus, orang yang mengantar-jemputnya kesekolah. Memang kalau dipikir-pikir pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol bisa dibilang pertemuan yang memalukan, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol mau saja membantunya.

Apalagi kelakukan keluarganya yang membuatnya tertawa seharian ini. Tuan Park yang diam-diam humoris, pecinta sepak bola, dan tak kalah tampan dengan anaknya. Nyonya Park yang katanya menyesal melahirkan Chanyeol kedunia karena saat kecil dia kira Chanyeol akan tumbuh sebagai seorang _nerd_ tapi nyatanya dia malah berhasil membawa pulang gadis secantik dirinya (ini kata nyonya Park loh ya).

Dan si Yoora _nuna_ yang sangat ingin adik perempuan, katanya dia pernah mengunci tuan dan nyonya Park dalam kamar, mempersilahkan keduanya melakukan apapun asalkan membuahkan adik perempuan untuknya. Karena ia iri dengan temannya saat di SMA yang mempunyai adik perempuan yang bisa didandaninya.

" _eomma geumanhae..._ "

Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol merajuk membuatnya bangun dan merapikan ranjang itu kembali dan bersiap membuka pintu,

"hari ini Baekhyun harus menjemput _appa_ nya bersama kedua _hyung_ itu,

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar rajukan Chanyeol sebagai tolakan karena sang ibu ingin mengajak Baekhyun ke sejenis perkumpulan ibu rumah tangga (walaupun sebenarnya nyonya Park bukanlah hanya ibu rumah tangga).

...aku tidak mau kena omelan kedua _vampire_ berbeda jenis itu. Bagaimanapun tanpa sepengetahuan _appa_ mereka, mereka bisa menghajarku kapan saja"

 _Oh crap._

.

.

.

Jadi selama ini Chanyeol hanya takut pada kedua _oppa_ nya? Bukan berniat murni menjaganya dan menaruh hati padanya?

.

.

Junmyeon sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter karena kondisi tulang leher dan kakinya sudah membaik, walaupun masih harus dibantu kursi roda untuk beraktifitas. Hari ini hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bisa menjemputnya. Kai ada quiz, dan Sehun ada simulasi ujian = siswa seangkatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan angkatan dibawahnya diliburkan.

Entah apa ada yang aneh atau memang Chanyeol saja yang aneh, sejak Baekhyun terlihat lebih diam sejak mereka berada di mobil berdua untuk menjemput ayah Baekhyun. Padahal sebelum masuk dia masih sempat menimpali Yoora dan cekikikan dengan sang ibu, tapi ketika pintu mobil ditutup seakan nyawa Baekhyun tertinggal diluar. Dia seperti mayat hidup—yang cantik.

Chanyeol hanya menganggap enteng hal itu, siapa Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun berbicara leluasa padanya? Beruntung mereka bisa tidur satu atap—beda kamar. Tapi hal itu menjadi benar-benar janggal saat Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk bersama ayahnya di kursi belakang dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dikursi depan layaknya supir. Baik, anggap saja gadis itu mau bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya.

"Baekhyun, tidak baik membiarkan Chanyeol duduk sendirian di depan. Dia bukan supir" tegas sang ayah pada Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh saat menjemputnya. Biasanya walaupun dengan supir-pun Baekhyun lebih memilih duduk di depan, tidak peduli seberapa rindunya dia dengan sang ayah,

 _"_ _biarkanlah appa, toh dia cocok menjadi supir"_

Suara itu berasal dari ponsel Junmyeon yang sedang tersambung _video call_ dengan Jongin yang sudah sampai di rumah mereka, membuat Junmyeon menatap layar ponsel dengan delikan tajamnya.

"dengar, kalau kau tidak duduk di depan sekarang juga. _Appa_ akan menyuruh Chanyeol mengantarmu ke sekolah setiap h-"

" _ANDWAE_!" Kompak kedua adik kakak tidak sedarah itu,

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka pintu nya dan membantingnya sebal, lalu muncul kembali di kursi depan dan langsung membantingkan badannya pada kursi mobil samping Chanyeol. Mendapat tepukan senang dari yang lebih tua.

 _"_ _sshibal, baiklah appa. Sampai jumpa dirumah~~"_

...

"MENJADIKAN CHANYEOL SEBAGAI SUPIR SELAMA APPA BELUM MENEMUKAN SUPIR PRIBADI BARU?"

Junmyeon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju mendengar ide dari Sehun, kini mereka sedang berkumpul keluarga bersama Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung mengusap wajahnya frustasi karena memang sudah memperkirakan semua ini akan terjadi. Bodohnya Sehun karena telah menelan bulat-bulat ide tersebut dan menyampaikannya sebulat-bulat itu juga.

" _geundae,_ dokter melarang _appa_ mengendarai mobil sendiri, sedangkan _appa_ bersikeras mau ke kantor besok pagi. Aku jelas tidak bisa mengantar _appa_ karena besok kelas pagi, dan Sehun masih ada ujian. Jangan harapkan Baekhyun, dan jangan sekali-kali mencoba naik kendaraan umum. Itu terlihat seperti _appa_ dengan anak yang durhaka" jelas Jongin mendapat anggukan Sehun,

"toh kalian memang anak durhaka yang tidak sayang lagi pada _appa_. Lebih sayang pada pasangan masing-masing" Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya, bertingkah merajuk. Membuat Jongin dan Sehun gelagapan dan Kyungsoo menertawai kekasihnya.

"bukan begitu _appa_..",

"ya, lalu seperti apa?" tanya balik Junmyeon cepat, membuat Sehun yang tadi bicara hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya tak dapat berkata, mencoba mencari bantuan tapi tak ada yang berniat membantunya. Dasar _hyung_ sialan, umpatnya dalam hati.

"ini adalah strategi untuk melihat apakah Chanyeol benar-benar tulus pada Baekhyun, kalau iya maka harusnya dia tidak keberatan untuk menjadi benar-benar menjadi supir pribadi _appa_ sekalipun" senyum Jongin merekah saat melihat ayahnya tampak mengkerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Baekhyun –yang ternyata ikut berkumpul berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Tapi sungguh dia menunggu-nunggu apa keputusan ayahnya sekarang.

"Chanyeol itu terlahir sebagai pria sejati, menyukai Baekhyun ataupun tidak dia pasti akan terima tawaran itu. Dia sangat menghormati orang tua nya kalian tau?"

Jongin gemas sendiri dengan ayahnya yang selalu membela bocah raksaksa itu, sebenarnya siapa anaknya disini?

"setuju atau tidak itu bukan masalah, yang jelas rencana ini akan tetap berjalan. dia akan mengantar dan menjemput ayah seminggu penuh dimulai dari besok. Aku akan pastikan tidak akan terjadi apapun padanya, aku bisa mengontrol Sehun tapi aku tidak janji mengontrol diriku sendiri.."

"aku yang akan mengontrol Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo memotong omongan Jongin dan mendapat dua jempol dari ayahnya,

"baiklah, ini hanya satu minggu _appa_. Kalau berjalan lancar _yeah_ mungkin kami akan..."

"enak saja kalian harus benar-benar Chanyeol jika memang ia mencintai Baekhyun dan kalian tidak boleh mengganggu keduanya kalau mereka melakukan _date_ atau apapun itu"

SKAKMAT. Mau tidak mau Jongin harus setuju dengan persetujuan yang malah dibuat oleh ayahnya. Setidaknya dia dan Sehun dapat melaksanakan aksinya dan membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mendekati adik mereka lagi.

"baiklah kami setuju! Bagaimana dengan _appa_?"

" _deal_ "

 _to be continue_

a.n:: yey, jadi juga Chapter 6 nya. gak terlalu ngaret kan kayak chapter 5? ya walaupun makin gak jelas juga akhirnya ehe...

buat yang minta bangho gak parah-parah sakitnya, ya lumayanlah ini gak terlalu parahkan?gak.

terus aku mau kasih tau kalian sesuatu, tentang sedikitnya momen HUNHAN disini.

itu terjadi karena aku gabisa bikin momen mereka,

gangerti kenapa susah ngebayangin pasangan yang satu itu, terlebih aku juga gapernah baca ff pairing mereka. mianhae hunhan shipper, aku harus jadiin mereka selingan doang jadinya.

Dan seperti janji atas permintaan maafku kemarin, aku bakal nulis 3 chapter _special_. tapi gak bisa fast update karena aku sibuk sama pr sama konser juga. tapi tenang, bulan maret aku dapet banyak libur kok. mungkin 3 chapter itu bakal rampung, tapi kalo enggak masih ada hari libur yang lain kan,,

yaudah segitu aja cuap cuapnya,

 _thanks for_ _ **read, follow, fav, and review**_ _my ff_

 _-bow down-_

 _last but not least_


	7. 1st special chapter : Kaisoo

**[First Special Chapter] : Kaisoo**

Kim Jongin / a careless yet thoughtfull boyfriend. Even tho he rarely replies to your text (maybe too busy reading or playing video games), but he is the only one you can always count on every time you feel down or when you need a shoulder to cry. You can always telling him anything bc he is an amazing listener, and also the perfect one you could ever ask for. ©k fluff

 **Fanfic by cbmascots**

.

.

Setelah melewati rentetan quiz dan rangkaian ujian dadakan yang diberikan dosen mereka, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga mahasiswa lainnya mendapatkan liburan sebulan setelah 6 bulan lamanya. Hal ini disambut baik oleh Kyungsoo yang memang sudah sangat amat merindukan keluarganya dan memutuskan menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarga besarnya.

"iya iya aku akan mengantarmu"

 _"..."_

" _arrasseo,_ jam 7 pagi aku sampai disana"

 _"..."_

"JAM 5?! Soo- _ya_. Kita libur sebulan dan jangan paksa aku untuk bangun pagi saat liburan"

 _"...?!...!"_

"a-ani, hey Soo- _ya_ , bukan begitu. Maksudk-"

 _"...!"_

"Soo, tunggu. _Aish_ , Soo- _ya_ "

Panggilan terputus sepihak membuat Jongin mendapat gelengan kepala dari anggota keluargnya yang lain. Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang sarapan sebelum Kyungsoo menelpon Jongin dan mengingatkannya untuk menjemput dirinya yang akan berangkat ke Goyang besok.

"benar benar love-hate relationship" geleng Baekhyun,

"aku turut prihatin dengan hubungan kalian, _hyung_ " geleng Sehun,

"itulah karmanya memulai hubungan tanpa di ketahui orang tua" geleng Joonmyeon.

Jongin bahkan menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang alter ego, tapi entah mengapa kekasihnya itu sering mengalami mood swing yang tiba tiba. Padahal baru saja semalam wanita itu datang ke kediaman Kim dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi paginya Jongin malah mendapat amukan dari sang kekasih.

.

.

Inilah yang dimaksudkan 'liburan' oleh Jongin. Menghabiskan waktu sebulannya dengan tumpukan komik, novel (atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan bacaan) bersama video game. Jangan lupakan puluhan bungkus snack yang sudah dia persiapkan semalam.

Earphone sudah terpasang,

Lagu sudah di mulai,

Dan komik dengan series yang lengkap.

Jongin sudah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu dengan kepala dan kaki berada di lengan sofa yang berbeda beralaskan bantal sofa. Setelah mendapatkan posisi nyamannya bola matanya mulai bergerak mengikuti gambar yang tertera di komik detektif kecil tersebut. Sesekali tangannya mengambil beberapa chips dan menyedot minumannya, membuat kegiatannya sungguh menyenangkan untuk dilakukan berbelas jam kedepan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan komiknya sampai tidak menyadari pesan pesan yang masuk pada ponselnya. Kadang ia mengubah posisinya menjadi lebih nyaman lagi, bahkan mengangkat badannya ketika dia mulai gemas dengan konflik yang disajikan komik tersebut. Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menghabiskan 3 jamnya untuk 5 series komik tersebut.

" _oppa,_ Kyungsoo _unni_ menyuruhmu untuk menelfonnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telefonnya sedari tadi, ish menyusahkan" cibir termuda, Baekhyun.

Yang merasa dipanggil langsung melihat ponselnya,

Dan benar saja, puluhan _miscall_ dan ratusan _chat_ memenuhi notifikasi ponselnya. Jongin menggeram saat melihat _chat_ terakhir Kyungsoo yang hanya berisi emotikon setan dengan tanduk merah dan muka merah padam 2 menit yang lalu. Jari besarnya menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk membuka _chat_ dari Kyungsoo. Dan sungguh Jongin gemetaran sekarang.

 _"Kai, maaf aku tidak bermaksud memutuskan telfonnya tadi"_ 10:58

 _"kau mau memaafkanku kan?"_ 10:58

 _"ku mohon balas lah_ " 11:00

 _"aku tau aku salah"_ 11:00

 _"kalau kau merasa aku mengganggu mu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke Gyeonggi besok"_ 11:01

 _"dan kalau kau sudah tidak nyaman dengan hubungan kita,"_ 11:01

 _"kau bisa mengakhirinya..."_ 11:02

 _"aku minta maaf telah mengganggumu selama kita menjalin hubungan"_ 11:02

 _"Kai, kau benar-benar marah?"_ 11:05

99+

 _"tapi bisakah kau mengantarku membeli barang untuk orang tua ku sekarang?"_ 12:45

 _"bagaimana dengan jam dua?"_ 12:45

99+

" _BAEKHYUN BILANG KAU SEKARANG SEDANG MEMBACA KOMIK?!"_ 13:37

 _"YATUHAN KAI. KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU BILANG SAJA TIDAK MAU"_ 13:37

 _"JADI AKU SEBEGITU TIDAK BERHARGANYA DIMATAMU?"_ 13:45

 _"SSHIBAL.."_ 13:45

 _"JADI SEKARANG KAU MENGACUHKANKU HUH?!"_ 13:45

 _"REPLY NOW YOU ASSHOLE!"_ 13:46

 _"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencari hadiah sendiri saja"_ 13:47

 _"(emotikon yang dimaksudkan tadi)"_ 13:48

MATI KAU KIM JONGIN,

HUBUNGAN KALIAN SUDAH BERADA DI UJUNG JURANG

" _hyung_ , kau sudah melihat _snapchat_ terakhir Kyungsoo _nuna_?" ujar Sehun dari tangga yang membuat Jongin menoleh padanya, Si jangkung kemudian menunjukkan ponselnya yang berisi _story_ Kyungsoo, berisi foto kakinya di sebuah jalanan dengan caption,

' _the man i loved so dearly, (maybe) has deserted me_ '

"APA MAKSUDNYA ITU OPPA?!" lengking Baekhyun sesaat setelah dia juga memeriksa _snapchat_ nya. Jongin hanya membuka menutup mulutnya karena sungguh dia tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlalu dramatis di hari pertama liburan panjang mereka. DAN INI BAHAYA.

 _BYUR..._

Suasana bertambah tidak baik saat hujan tiba tiba mengguyur Seoul tanpa gerimis sedetikpun. Dan suasana semakin rumit saat Jongin ingat kalau pertama, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, kedua, Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka menaiki kendaraan umum, dan ketiga, dari _snapchat_ tadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo jalan kaki ke _mall_ tujuannya. DAN DIA PASTI KEHUJANAN SEKARANG, KAN?

Tanpa basa basi lagi, pria dengan tinggi 180 cm lebih itu langsung meraih kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari rumahnya. Sembari membelah jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang menjadi salah satu keunggulan mobilnya, Jongin tak henti hentinya menelfon Kyungsoo, bermaksud menanyakan dimana kekasihnya itu berada. Tapi nihil, tiidak ada jawaban apapun.

Menepikan mobilnya dan menenangkan pikirannya adalah hal yang dilakukan Jongin kemudian. Dia membenturkan kepalanya pada stir mobil secara berkala, siapa tau ilham datang dan dia bisa tau dimana Kyungsoo berada sekarang. Dan Jongin sungguh tidak menyangka apa yang dia lihat di ujung jalan yang nampak berkabut itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapatkan cardigan yang dia pakai sambil saling menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar dia merasa hangat. Terjebak hujan saat perjalanannya ke mall membuatnya harus meneduh di depan kedai kopi. Dia bisa saja masuk kalau saja Jongin berada bersamanya. Karena Kyungsoo tidak suka kopi, tapi entah mengapa dia suka melihat Jongin yang meminum kopi di sebrangnya. Dan dia juga suka kopi racikan Jongin seorang, karena sungguh minuman itu berupa kopi tapi tidak ada rasa kopi sedikitpun. Dan hanya Jongin seoranglah yang mengetahui resep racikan kopi itu.

Dia merasa seperti seorang yang kesepian sekarang, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa dia tidak membawa ponselnya. Dengan begitu dia tidak dapat meminta bantuan Jongin sekarang. Kyungsoo merasa berdosa sekarang karena telah memaki maki Jongin beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi dia bahkan sangat membutuhkan lelaki itu sekarang. Sungguh mengharukan.

Seorang lelaki melewatinya dengan pakaian yang sungguh tertutup. Memakai topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, jaket berbulu tebal, dan masker. Kyungsoo sempat mengiranya seorang bintang idola yang sedang diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya dan tidak menyukai kopi tapi takut dikenali fansnya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo tepatnya.

Kyungsoo meyakini ada yang salah dengan matanya, karena pria itu mempunyai bentuk badan yang mirip sekali dengan Jongin. Anggaplah dia terlalu rindu dengan Jongin sekarang. Melihat pria tersebut kebingungan mencari tempat duduk yang memang penuh, Kyungsoo menggeser sedikit tubuhnya,

" _jeogiyo..._ kau bisa duduk disini" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo. Lelaki tersebut lalu melepaskan jaket bulunya yang kemudian disamiprkan pada pundak Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "perempuan sepertimu tidak baik kedinginan", Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk maklum dan membiarkan jaket itu tersampir di pundaknya, dia bahkan tak dapat melihat wajah sang lelaki sedikitpun.

"kau sendirian?" tanyanya, "yah, sebegitu terlihat mengenaskannya kah aku? Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih tapi dia tak mau mengantarku membeli hadiah untuk orang tuaku. Dia bahkan sedang senang-senangnya membaca komik saat kekasihnya bahkan sedang kedinginan disini sekarang. Aku sangaaatttt ini mengakhiri hubungan kita. Dia sangat menjengkelkan, berisik, bau, dan menyusahkan. Tapi aku bahkan tak bisa hidup tanpanya" oceh Kyungsoo.

Seorang pelayan kedai kopi yang di tempati Kyungsoo keluar dan menghampirinya, menurunkan segelas kopi dari tray dan menaruhnya didepan meja yang disediakan. Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung pada sang pelayan. "maaf, tapi aku tidak memesannya" ungkapnya,

"seseorang memesankan ini untukmu, nona" ujar sang pelayan ramah. Siapa yang memesankan kopi tersebut? Kyungsoo berbalik melihat ke dalam kedai kopi lewat kaca yang berada dibelakangnya, mencoba menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin, karena entah mengapa nama Kim Jongin langsung terbesit di pikirannya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada Jongin disana.

"siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"seseorang yang ingin menghangatkanmu, tapi dia pikir kau tak mau lagi dihangatkan olehnya" ujar sang pelayan lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berpikir keras. Sungguh dia yakin kalau itu adalah kalimat Jongin, tapi sudah jelas-jelas pelayan tadi bukanlah Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggenggam gelas kopi tersebut dan dia berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang memberinya kopi tersebut, karena setidaknya kehangatan kopi langsung menjalar ke tubuhnya, walaupun tidak meminumnya.

.

.

Lama dengan hanya menggenggam kopi tersebut, seorang di sebelah Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, "kenapa kau tak meminum kopi itu? Takut diracuni?". Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar suara dari lelaki tertutup itu. Lalu dia menjawab ringan, "aku tidak suka kopi".

"lalu kau kira apa alasan orang itu memberimu sesuatu yang bahkan kau tak menyukainya?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada lelaki yang bertanya hal yang tengah Kyungsoo pikirkan. Orang yang ingin menghangatkannya tapi dia berpikir Kyungsoo tidak mau lagi dihangatkan olehnya. Oh, jangan takuti Kyungsoo dengan perkiraan bahwa dia sedang diincar _ahjussi_ mesum di dalam sana. Tuhan selamatkanlah anak hawa ini.

Kyungsoo panik, dan dia meminum kopi itu. Dan sungguh takjub bahwa ini adalah kopi Jonginnya. Kopi yang bahkan tidak memiliki rasa kopi sedikitpun. DAN JONGIN PASTI ADA DISINI. Atau kemungkinan kedua, bahwa dia telah menyebar luaskan 'resep kopi tanpa rasa kopi' atau 'resep kopi kesukaan Kyungsoo'.

"kau baru saja meminumnya, _by the way_ " ujar sang lelaki membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk masih dengan aura kagetnya, "dan kau tampak menyukainya" Kyungsoo menoleh lagi pada lelaki itu, "ini kopi buatan kekasihku, aku yakin ini kopi buatan Jongin".

"kenapa kau begitu yakin?" orang itu bertanya lagi, "tidak ada seorangpun yang memberiku kopi, karena mereka tau kalau aku tidak suka kopi. Hanya kekasihku yang biasanya memberikanku kopi dan mencoba memberitau kalau kopi itu dapat memperbaiki hidupku. Dan aku hanya bisa meminum kopi buatannya. Dimana kopi yang tak ada rasa kopi nyaa sama sekali"

"dan aku membutuhkannya sekarang, aku...aku ingin menangis di bahunya dimana dia tidak marah karena kemejanya yang basah karena air mataku ataupun ingusku, yang bahkan _appa_ ku saja marah saat aku melakukannya. Mengapa aku begitu yakin? Karena hanya dia yang tau aku tidak suka dingin, hanya dia yang tau aku tidak suka kopi, makanan asin, sesuatu yang berbau tajam. Hanya dia yang mengizinkanku men-"

 _grep_

Kyungsoo di tarik kedalam pelukan lelaki itu, dan selama ini ternyata gadis ini benar. Dia, lelaki itu adalah Kim Jongin. Bahkan tanpa menghirup wangi parfum khasnya pun dia sudah tau kalau dia adalah kekasihnya, karena bahu Jongin bagai diciptakan khusus untuk dirinya.

Gadis itu sudah tersedu-sedu di dekapan Jongin, lelaki yang selama ini duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki yang selama satu setengah jam ini mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo yang menjelek jelekkan dirinya. Dia hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya saat tau bahwa Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mau mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"kau berani-beraninya berpikir kalau aku sudah tidak ingin dihangatkan dengan bahumu itu, huh?!" Kyungsoo mengusap sisa air matanya setelah 5 menit menangis di bahu Jongin. Sungguh tidakk ada tempat yang lebih nyaman di dunia, kecuali bahu kekasihnya.

"kau berani-beraninya bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, huh?!" balas Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar bak anak kecil lengkap dengan deretan giginya. Di dekapnya lagi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sambil mengelus sayang punggungnya, memeluk Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling dia sukai dari semua hal yang menyenangkan di dunia.

"jangan pernah berani meninggalkanku, eh?"

"jangan pernah pergi tanpa ku"

"jangan merajuk terlalu berlebihan"

"jangan sering marah-mar-"

Rasa manis menyeruak di bibir Jongin saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya, berusaha menghentikan Jongin yang mulai menunjukkan sifat posesifnya padahal jelas jelas dia yang bersalah di kasus ini. "aku hanya bercanda Kai..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengusak wajahnya di dada sang kekasih, sungguh dia tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun sekarang.

"tapi kau benar-benar tidak jadi mengakhiri hubungan kita kan?" tanya Jongin, kemudian kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo digunakan untuk menangkup wajah Jongin, mengelus sayang rahang kokoh yang sangat diidamkan para perempuan di luar sana. Kyungsoo bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana kisah hidupnya kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin di hari pelaksanaan pensi kampus itu.

"You, Kim Jongin. Is the answer to what i ever ask to God, i ask for perfect one for me. And you are those perfect creature".

.

.

TBC

CUAP TIME!:

ya jadi beginilah konsep 3 special chapter yang aku bikin. terinspirasi dari Fluff scenarios dari salah satu OA LI*****NE yaitu 'K Fluff'. terus disana kebetulan Sekaiyeol fluff scenarios nya lengkap. yasudah jadilah cerita absurd ini.

makasih buat yang udah penasaran sama 3 chapters special ini, maaf kalo ternyata ngecewain kalian, huhu.

see you in other special chapterssssssssssssssssssssssss;)))))


End file.
